White Rose
by Millie Bates
Summary: Rose Weasley meets a 7th year she's never really met before. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. She has heard so much about the Malfoys, but no good things. Will he live up to his infamous reputation or start a new Malfoy stereotype? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Rose looked down at the small piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Potions. She folded the paper back up and tucked it in her robes. She knew where potions was. She was a fifth year, after all. She was excited to move up in potions. The Headmaster had been hesitant to let her move up to the seventh year level potions class, and she herself was surprised she was able to move up so easily. She walked down the stone steps to the dungeon. The door was already shut, meaning she was late. She pushed on the door and looked into the classroom. She thought maybe she'd know a few people, but she knew none of these students.

"Ah! You must be the fifth year. I'm Professor Parkinson. You're a little late so you don't get to pick your seat, as there is only that one by the cupboard open at the back table. Go on now, sit," said the Professor.

Rose looked at the table she was nodding at. Each table sat two people. Next to her seat was a blonde boy with grey eyes. He looked either extremely bored or somewhat annoyed. She slid into the chair beside him regardless.

"Alright. Everyone open your book to page 112. You will be working with your table partner to brew the potion listed. I'd just like to see where we all are. You may begin!"

Rose opened her book, as did the boy next to her. She read off the ingredients, then turned to the blonde.

She cleared her throat. "Hi, I've seen you around but I've never really heard your name. I'm Rose W-"

"Scorpius," he said simply as he flipped threw his crisp new book.

She watched his fingers move over the page, stop on a word, then continue. She locked her eyes on the silver colored ring on his middle finger. It had a little "M" engraved on the side. She considered asking about it, but figured she should wait a moment.

"Would you like it if I got the ingredients, Scorpius?"

He nodded faintly and didn't look up. Rose stared at him for a moment, then stood and got the ingredients listed in the book. She gave him four strands of gillyweed and a silver knife. He began slicing the gillyweed slowly. The ring was flashing again.

"What does the 'M' on your ring mean?"

He paused for a second, looked at her, then sliced the gillyweed again.

"Malfoy," he said. "It stands for Malfoy."

Rose picked out a pair of snake fangs to crush up and looked at him. She said,

"Like Draco Malfoy?"

His knife was sliding hard, cutting into the table, and nearly destroying the gillyweed that really didn't need to be cut anymore.

"Yes," Scorpius said very hesitantly. He bit down on his tongue.

Rose stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I see," she said gravely.

He dropped the knife on the table.

"I really don't think we should work together anymore," he began. "I'm sure you'd do just about anything to get away from a Malfoy, anyway, wouldn't you, Rose?"

Rose looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was, he _did _come from a death eater family. She said, "That isn't what-"

"Oh? You're just saying that so I won't get my "death eater" father to come up to the school and 'Avada Kedavra' you. That is what you meant, you think we're all alike. All evil. All killers. We all are trying to find a new 'Dark Lord'."

She looked down. She had sort of thought those things. She felt ashamed for just assuming, but he was living up to his name so far. She had always heard bad things about Draco Malfoy. This definitely seemed like his son. He was probably proud. She tried to hide her face from Scorpius.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, I shouldn't have assumed, I suppose."

He was facing the wall and reading through his book again. He wouldn't look at her.

"Scorpius, please, we should just finish this project," she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

This was clearly a mistake, because after she touched him, he spun around very quickly and said, "What? Do you pity me now, _Rose?_"

She pulled her hand away. "Fine. We can work alone on this, then."

He nodded and looked through his book for the rest of class while she brewed the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read! Review! Ok!**

Rose walked nervously to class the next day. Potions, of course, was the only class the made her stomach lunge. The thought of the cold, dark look in the eyes of the tall blonde boy made her nearly squirm. She walked with her eyes down to the floor, as to avoid the unavoidable boy sitting next to her chair.

She sat as far away from him as possible without completely leaving the table.

"Good day, everyone! I'd like to come by and see the potions that you brewed last class! I'm sure they're all wonderful," said the Professor loudly.

Rose watched as she walked closely next to each table, peering into every little cauldron and asking questions to the students who brewed the potion below. They all seemed very confident in what they had done. Rose shifted nervously. She hated failing more than she hated anything. The professor stopped at her table and looked down at her slimy purple mixture.

"This looks wonderful. You two must really have a knack for this! Could you tell me exactly what is in the potion? What gives it that purple colour?"

Rose turned white. She opened her book. What page had she said yesterday? She frantically looked through the pages. She hadn't thought that she would have to memorize it.

"The reaction between the dragon blood and gillyweed causes the rich purple colour, Professor."

Rose froze and stared at Scorpius. He hadn't done a single thing last class except look through...

He had simply looked through the book. He had known she would ask something like this about the potion. He had been prepared. She hadn't. She felt anger bubbling up inside her and she wasn't sure why.

"Thank you, Scorpius. Five points to Slytherin, and five points shall be taken from Ravenclaw for your folly, Rose. And you'll be receiving only 10 out of 20 marks for this. It is clear who worked on the potion last class," the Professor said, smiling proudly at Scorpius.

Rose was fuming. She felt her ears turning bright red. He hadn't lifted a single finger last class. And now he was getting the credit simply because he was a Slytherin and knew the answer to one simple little question. She stared the blonde down.

To her surprise, he was staring back. And he was doing something she never thought she'd see him do.

He was smiling at her. A twisted smile.

He turned his nose up and looked forward with the same stupid smile frozen on his lips. "If it's a Malfoy you want, it's a Malfoy you'll get."

The rest of class was horrible. They did bookwork. Scorpius finished early and simply stared out the window for the rest of the class. But Rose couldn't focus. She couldn't stop thinking about his stupid grin and his stupid face and his stupid points and his stupid perfect grade.

She left before everyone when the class was up. She was glad she had it the last block of the day. She took off the long robe and stuffed it in her bag lazily. She headed for the courtyard to meet her best friend Lily, but she, of course, wasn't there yet. She was late nearly everywhere she went. She rested her warm head on the cool stone table. She pushed her reddish brown curls around her face so they would block out the bright sky. She felt happier already.

"I've never formally met Rose, but she is a Weasley, so I'm not surprised that she is daft," said a voice behind her. It was Marcus Goyle. She didn't have to turn around, she could tell by his strong Yorkshire accent that it was him.

"She's a Weasley? I wouldn't have known," Scorpius said.

Rose listened bitterly. She kept her head down.

Marcus laughed. "Anyway, she's daft, like I said. But still, I would definitely, you know. I'd take her in a heart beat."

Rose watched them through her hair.

Scorpius smiled politely, but said nothing. Marcus watched him and said,

"You're kidding. You can't stand there and say you wouldn't fuck her if you had the chance."

A different voice said, "What are you talking about now, Marcus?"

It had to be Rene' Zabini. He, unlike Scorpius and Marcus, was only a year older than Rose. She continued to watch and listen.

"Scorpius is saying he doesn't have a hard on for Rose."

"Rose Weasley? She's hot," said Rene'.

Marcus spoke again. "Yeah, that's what I said. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you a puff? You look like a puff sometimes."

Scorpius looked away from them in disgust. "I didn't say I wouldn't. But I won't say I would."

"Picture this," Marcus began. "Rose comes to your room. Let's say it's the Holidays, so nobody is in your room, alright? And she is wearing this sexy short black dress. And she is just fucking gorgeous. Her ass looks fantastic, her boobs look fantastic. And she is just begging for you. What do you do?"

Scorpius looked at the ground. He looked like he was thinking. Rose scrunched up her nose faintly at the subject.

The blonde parted his lips and rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"I think I'd-"

Before he could finish, there was a sharp, confident voice coming from behind him.

"There you are, Rose! I've been looking for you!"

Scorpius looked at Lily, then slowly turned to look at Rose.

Oh, God. Why.

Rose sat up and looked away from the boys uncomfortably. They all turned white and cleared their throats nervously, except for Scorpius.

He continued to watch her curiously with those horrible grey eyes. Rose made the mistake of looking into them. She felt uneasy almost as soon as she looked into them. She was happy when Lily blocked her view of him.

"Rose, guess who made seeker! I did! Dad is going to be so glad, he was afraid for me, I think."

Rose smiled up at Lily. "That's really great! I'm so happy for you! I know Uncle Harry will be proud."

Lily smiled softly. "Thank you. I can't stay, I've got my first practice today. Love you! Bye, Rose!"

She watched Lily run off towards the Quidditch field. She was glad to see that the three boys had left the courtyard, but she felt oddly disappointed. She picked at a leaf and felt a twinge of guilt when she realized why she felt so disappointed.

She realized that she wanted to know what Scorpius Malfoy would have done with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Review! This chapter is a bit different from the first 2.**

**Rose's POV:**

I was so happy when Saturday came. It had been one of the longest weeks of my life. I basically ignored Scorpius, and he ignored me, though occasionally, I'll admit, I would look at him and still wonder about the conversation he had with Marcus. But by now it was in the back of my mind. And besides, he probably would have said, "I think I'd push her out of my room, then make fun of her for being a Weasley." That was pretty realistic. And now that I had my answer, I could enjoy my day off.

I spent the day with Lily and my muggle friend Jen. She was always refreshing. Lily was so outgoing and sporty, while Jen enjoyed reading and music. For a while we watched Lily practice Quidditch with the other Gryffindor students. It seemed like this year would be a good year. I tried to explain the game to Jen, but after five years she still didn't understand how it worked. But she tried for Lily. Then we got our lunch and went back to the Gryffindor common room and ate there, which was much quieter and cozier. We did this often, actually, to avoid the hustle and bustle in the Great Hall at meal time. We talked about our week, then ended up playing a game of truth or dare.

I hated this game. Jen had introduced it to us and regretted doing so after a while. It was Lily's favorite game.

"Jen, I dare you to stick you head out the window and yell "Voldemort's nipple" to whoever is down there."

I shook my head at Lily. "Lily, how could you say that? Voldemort was awful, he was a killer, it isn't funny." She turned to me and said,

"You either laugh about it or cry about it, Rosie."

I pouted and leaned back in my armchair. Jen opened the window and yelled to the few people below. All of them looked up at her.

"We won't be yelling that, Jen! And Lily, I know it was you and that game! You stop that now! Your dares or whatever you call it are getting out of hand! That is inappropriate!"

It was Professor Longbottom. Lily curled up and laughed. I peeked out the window and yelled,

"Sorry, Professor! She's in a mood, today. It won't happen again!"

Professor Longbottom nodded, then went back inside the castle. Jen looked completely humiliated, but there was a smile playing at her lips. Then she glanced at me.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

I inwardly groaned. "Truth."

Jen thought for a moment, then Lily whispered something to her. I always hated when she did that.

"Alright. Do you want Scorpius Malfoy?"

I choked. Out of everything she could have asked me, why did she ask that? I shook my head without even realizing I was doing it and said, "No. No. I mean, he isn't hideous or anything but he is such a bloody git. I could never want him. His personality is vile."

Lily laughed at me for some reason.

"I saw how you were looking at him, Rosie! You can't lie to me. And he was looking at you like that, too. I mean I thought you might catch on fire, he was burning a hole right through you."

I turned bright red. I hate this game. Whoever invented truth or dare must have been truly terrible.

"Whatever. Lily, truth or-"

"Dare. It's always dare."

"Alright, uh-"

Jen whispered something in my ear. I grinned and began to laugh. Lily watched me with a smirk on her face. "Come on," she said, "what is it?"

"Skinny dip in the lake!"

She began to laugh with us, surprisingly. "Alright. I'll do it. But you two are doing it with me."

I choked again. "No," I said. "I'm not doing that."

Lily grinned widely. "You do it or I'm telling Scorpius you're obsessed with him. And you too, Jen. I know you talk to that portrait."

Jen blushed harder than I've ever seen her blush. And she blushed often. I watched her curiously. "Who? She talks to one of the portraits? Which one? Tell me, Lily." Jen covered her face with her hands.

"She talks to Fred's portrait. I see her all the time," Lily said with the same grin on her face. "I think its cute, actually. And I bet he loves the company."

Jen whimpered. "Why, Lily? Come on, don't tell anyone that. I'll do it, okay? Just don't tell anyone about that."

Lily then turned to me. I looked down. I would have to do it. I couldn't have Scorpius thinking I was obsessed with him. He treated me bad now, but if he ever thought I was actually obsessed with him, he would treat me terrible. Probably mock me every single day. I reluctantly nodded to Lily, who looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

We walked down to the lake and were relieved when we found a spot with many trees and bushes to block us off from anyone. Lily didn't hesitate to take her clothes off. Jen and I shielded our eyes. We heard a splash and she was in the lake, looking like she was about to scream. "Warning. This water is freezing." I sighed, then very hesitantly took off my clothes until I was down to my underwear. I then jumped in the water. Lily said,

"Doesn't count! Underwear off!"

I nearly cried. The water was so cold. And I didn't want to be completely naked. I took off my underwear and threw it on the shore.

"Jen, you can just do your underwear if you'd like," Lily said. I stared at her with my mouth open. She just laughed at me and said, "hey, she's thin. She gets cold easier." Jen jumped in the water and screamed. She shivered more than we did, but eventually began laughing at the situation. I crossed my arms self-consciously. "Alright," I began quietly. "We did it. Let's go."

"Who's that? Someone is coming," Lily whispered. I clenched my jaw fearfully and looked around, hoping she was just joking. But sure enough, four boys came into view. We all tried to hide behind a bush that was growing half in the water and half out. Hopefully they couldn't see us. It was Marcus, Rene', Scorpius, and Ares. Ares, I knew, was Pansy's son. We all watched them curiously. Ares pulled out a full bottle of firewhiskey.

"Firewhiskey. Here, Marcus." Marcus popped the cap off and took a swig. I curled up my nose in disgust.

"I've got something that might be a little better," Scorpius said with a faint smile on his lips. He pulled six viles out of his bag. "Felix felicis. Thirty galleons a piece."

Rene' scoffed. "Twenty. Thirty is too high."

Scorpius glared at them all. "Forty. Take it or leave it."

They all groaned and yelled things at Rene'. Then they pulled money out of their pockets and handed it to Scorpius, who shoved it in his pocket. He gave each of them a vile. Marcus drank his, but the rest of them put theirs away.

"Guys," Jen whispered. "I really have to sneeze."

Lily and I both covered her mouth, but it was useless. It just made it worse. She sneezed, and because we had tried to cover it up, it was louder and sounded like a weird explosion. The boys looked over at us, though they couldn't see us.

"There is someone in there. Spying on us. Ares, go see who it is," Marcus said. Ares pulled out his wand and approached us. I nearly cried. I didn't want anyone, especially Scorpius, to see me like this. I turned to ask Lily what to do, but she was getting out of the water.

"God, Lily, what the hell are you doing!" Jen and I were both trying to hide behind eachother. Lily lunged for her wand, but Scorpius was incredibly quick. _"Expelliarmus!_"

Lily's wand flew out of her hand. Marcus gathered up all of our wands while Lily put on her shirt as quickly as possible.

"Come on! Rose! Jen!"

I watched Scorpius's eyes flick towards our hiding place.

_"Stupefy!"_

I watched Lily fall to the ground. I panicked. Jen had tears in her eyes. I needed to help Lily, but I was so afraid. And I had no wand anyway.

I swam out into the open. "Give us our wands back! We didn't see anything, we were just...it was a game, and it was Lily's idea! Please, I'm cold, and tired, and I just want to get out. And Jen wants to get out. Throw us our clothes, too."

They all stared at me. Then they began to laugh. All except Scorpius, who seemed completely focused on me. I felt so angry at them. I looked at Scorpius pleadingly. He was a Malfoy, but he had a heart. He had to. Did he just nod at me? I closed my eyes for a second while they all kept laughing. When I opened them, Scorpius had moved behind them. He pointed his black wand at Ares's head. He said nothing, but Ares began to fall. He had brought each one to the ground without them noticing a thing. They had been so focused on Lily and I. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Could you throw me my clothes? And Jens clothes, too. The shirts and pants."

He watched me, then threw Jen her clothes. Then he tossed me my shirt and my skirt. I put them on frantically, not worrying about the underwear. The clothes clung to my body, revealing every curve. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I watched Jen step out of the water. She had worn a sweater and jeans. She was smart. Scorpius picked up our wands.

"Could you throw me my wand?"

He looked at me. And there was that twisted smile I had seen in Potions class. I shivered and sighed angrily. "Please!"

He held the wand out as if he was going to toss it, and I opened my arms slightly. He began to throw it. I flinched slightly. Then he laughed at me. He _laughed_ at me. I felt so stupid and useless. I could feel angry tears welling in my eyes.

"Come get it, Rose."

I glared at him. "No! Throw it to me you bloody git! I'm cold! And tired! Just throw me the damn wand!"

He continued to hold it out and said, "If you want it, you'll come and get it."

I looked at Jen, who wasn't paying attention to Scorpius and I. She was helping Lily. I turned to look at Scorpius again. I needed that wand. And he wasn't going to throw it to me, clearly. I started to walk out of the lake, but I kept my arms crossed tightly around my chest. I stepped in front of him hesitantly and tried to ignore all the water pouring off my clothes and hair. I reached for the wand, but he pulled it back. I was seething now. I lunged for it, but he held it high above my head. I grasped his green tie for leverage and reached over his shoulder for the wand he was holding behind him. But his body was in my way. I was nearly climbing on him now, but he held the wand out of reach. Then I parted my lips in realization and stared at him.

"You're sick. You're truly revolting. Just give me my wand. I'm not climbing all over you for it again. You seemed to be enjoying it a little too much," I spat.

He raised one eyebrow and frowned at me. "I'll give you your wand. And I'll give their wands back too. But I want something in return."

I nodded, and he gave me my wand and their wands as well. I went to each boy and whispered _Obliviate._

Then I came to Scorpius. I pointed the wand at him. He just stared at me and shook his head. "This is what I want."

I stared at him. "What?"

He said, "I've done nothing but help you, Rose. I want this memory. That is all I ask in turn. And you can all leave."

I didn't want to let him have it, but this is all he wanted. It was so much simpler than it could have been. So I nodded faintly and put my wand in my pocket. I saw that Lily was standing now. We headed back towards the castle without looking back at the scene.

"That was-" Lily started.

"That was what?"

"It wasn't so bad," Jen said with a faint smirk on her lips.

"Yes," I started, "It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And nobody showed up, thank goodness. I guess we got lucky."

"Yeah! I'm glad we decided to leave though, any longer in there and we would have caught a cold," Lily said with a grin on her face.

We walked back in the castle, glad that nothing went wrong and we hadn't been caught.

**Review xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**To whoever asked if Jen was a muggleborn: Yes. It is sort of like how white Americans like to call black people African-American when really they are simply Americans. So that is why Rose called her a "muggle friend". Does that make sense? Anyways, hope that answers your question!**

**I won't write chapters that are longer than 2,500 words typically, because I have another fanfiction that I keep updated. It actually has 1 follower and 4 chapters, but I'm doing it for myself to explain Xenophilius and his wife. They're one of my OTP's. It's pretty beautiful I love that story with a passion. You should follow it because it hurts me that nobody does and it is so wonderful and cute to me seriously I love it more than this one. I put myself into it.**

**Review! xxxooo By the way, this chapter is also a bit different. I'll try to get them a little more...in line?**

**Scorpius's POV**

She was so fucking sensitive. I didn't understand why, she had no reason to be. But here she was, sitting in the hall, crying to herself. She couldn't just suck it up like the rest of us. I peeked out at her from the Great Hall. What a fucking baby. But...

My mind wandered to yesterday. I hadn't expected her to be at the lake. I hadn't expected anyone to be there. And when I heard Lily say her name, I was intrigued. Lily was naked, obviously, but she had been insanely quick. And her hair covered her chest almost entirely. And she was so far away. But of course, like I said, it was obvious she was naked. But I wasn't interested in Lily. I was interested in Rose. I don't know why, perhaps it was just instinct. Or physical attraction. The body wants what it wants, it's as simple as that. And mine wanted hers. I had never noticed how incredibly sexy she was until it had been mentioned. Then I couldn't stop thinking about it. About her. And now here she was, most likely naked, right in front of me.

It was like a feast for my eyes. I had to see her. But I didn't want any of those assholes to see her. Just me. Rene' flung a spell at Lily and she crumpled to the ground. I looked at him. He didn't need to do that, but I was glad he was after a moment when I saw Rose come out of hiding. I couldn't stop looking at her. I tried to see her body, but the lake was murky. I could at least see her shoulders and chest somewhat. She said she wanted her clothes and wand or something along those lines. And they all laughed like the fuckheads they are. But I've always been a little more cunning than that. I stupefied each one of them silently.

None of them noticed. Stupid fucks.

It was just Rose and I. The other two girls were doing something else, paying no attention. Rose asked for her wand. I thought about actually just throwing it to her, but didn't and caught myself. She flinched. I laughed at her. It was just funny to me. She liked to talk a pretty good game, but she flinched at her own wand. So I kept laughing at her. And it was such a great situation, too. I could tell it had pissed her off. I muttered,

"Come get it, Rose."

This pissed her off even more. She muttered something annoying and bitchy at me.

"If you want it, you'll come and get it," I said. She looked like she was thinking, then finally started up out of the lake. She tried to cross her arms over her chest, but I could see a pretty good amount of her. She had a fantastic body, that's for sure. I wasn't going to give her back her wand yet. I wanted to see her a little longer. I wanted to feel her. A thought came to me, and when she lunged for her wand, I pulled it back. She lunged at me, gripping at my tie for leverage. Yes, she was cold and wet, but I could feel everything against me. Everything. It was pretty smart thinking on my part. I'll admit I was pretty fucking happy with myself.

I let her climb on me some more. I enjoyed every second of it. Then she finally caught on and said,

"You're sick. You're truly revolting. Just give me my wand. I'm not climbing all over you for it again. You seemed to be enjoying it a little too much."

I nearly laughed. I was revolting because I chose to go for what I wanted. And I was definitely enjoying myself. No fucking doubt there.

I told her basically that I wanted something from her and I'd give the wands back. She agreed, and I gave her the three wands back. She immediately took away the memories of Rene', Marcus, and Ares. Which I knew she would do. She had the gall to point her wand in my face. I shook my head and asked her for the memory. I was shocked that she took the offer and let me have it. I mean, I was really fucking surprised. That was more precious than it seemed. It was easy to give, and hard to take away.

The three girls then began to walk towards the castle. I twirled my wand and watched them.

There was something not right, though. It didn't seem right that they should get this memory. The way I saw it, at least. This was my memory. Given to me. Mine. Not Rose's. Not Lily's. Not Jen's. It was mine. I wanted it for myself. And I always get what I want. So I pointed my black wand at them, and one by one I whispered, "_Obliviate!"_

They stopped walking, looked at eachother, then started again as if nothing had happened. This was my memory now officially. Only I had it. And I wasn't ever going to forget it.

Besides, if I had let Rose keep it, she would have eventually taken it from me. It would have killed her knowing that I saw what I saw and did what I did. I'm pretty fucking terrible, but I didn't want to cause her _that _much pain and humiliation. It was better this way.

So the next day, I was eating dinner with everyone else in the Great Hall. Rose walks in. She smiles and talks to Lily. She was always talking to Lily. I picked at a piece of bread and watched her curiously. She looked great. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and her face just looked radiant. She wasn't wearing makeup, which I liked. I've never liked the gloppy shit that girls smear on their face. She caught me looking at her. I wasn't about to look away from her. That would have been weak. And submissive. And making her uncomfortable was funny to me.

She noticed me and tried to ignore me. But I can assure you she still felt my gaze because she was tugging uncomfortably on her shirt. Then she ran straight into some blonde Slytherin girl who had been holding a little cake and a cup of water, which spilled all over Rose. The cake smashed against Rose's white shirt. I began laughing at her along with many other people in the Great Hall.

The Slytherin girl turned bright red. She was already red before, of course, as she was pretty fat, but that is beside the point. With one hand she knocked Rose to the ground, who stared up fearfully. But the Slytherin was done. She sat down. The Slytherins all laughed at Rose, so did a few other students not in Slytherin, but no Ravenclaw laughed. She looked around frantically, like in a nightmare.

She had started to cry. This is when I stopped laughing at her. She didn't need to fucking cry about it. She was a big girl, she could handle it. She pulled herself up and ran out of the Great Hall. Lily ran out behind her. I watched them both and stood. I could always go out there. But that would be so strange. We weren't friends. And she pissed me off at times. And I was pretty sure she loathed me. But she didn't need to act that way. It was so fucking...pathetic...and...

Long story short, I did it. I walked out to the hall to see her. She was crying, and all that. You know. I won't tell you again about it. It was just pitiful. So here I was. Watching her cry while Lily was running up to the Gryffindor common room for some reason. I didn't think I should approach her. But then again. I did many things that I shouldn't do. I stepped in front of her.

She stared up at me like I was a fucking monster. Something from out of a horrific dreamhold. I didn't know what to say. Father had never been to comforting when I was distressed. Neither had Mother.

"Stop crying," I said. "You fall and cry about it? You're supposed to be Rose Weasley. You're supposed to be brave. Stand up and get over yourself."

She looked completely shocked. I ignored this and lifted her up by her arms. She still cried though. I laughed softly, because why the fuck was she crying about this?

"Stop crying. Such a petty situation. Nobody will remember this tomorrow, Rose."

She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Why are you here, Scorpius? I don't even like you. I barely know you. I just know that you're a stupid git who wouldn't know how to comfort somebody if a wand was held to his head and had to make somebody feel better to live."

Ouch. She really got me.

That was sarcasm.

She started to walk out of the castle. I was not going to let her say that to me. I followed her. She sat down under a large tree.

"Rose! Come on, come back inside!"

Rose sighed, "No! No, dammit! I'm through! Go back to your stupid Slytherin friends! Laugh at good people! Make fun of everyone that isn't in Slytherin and make your death eater daddy proud! And I bet your mummy will be proud, too. I know she supported Voldemort. And you'll find someone to support, too! Because you're all alike, all you do is follow until it leads you off the edge of a cliff. Killers. You are a Malfoy. I don't care anymore. You actually might be worse than your father, and he was willing to kill Albus Dumbledore! I hate you. I just hate you. And you stare at me! I don't know what I ever did to you. Or maybe you want me or something stupid like that. I heard what you and your friends were talking about! You think I'm cheap? And do you think I'd go for someone like you anyway? You're vile. And repulsive. And if I have to look into those icy grey eyes one more bloody time, I think I'm going to vomit. I wish you would just...I wish you would just...leave."

I was already pointing my wand at her, but she wouldn't know. She wasn't looking at me. Fucking idiot. Insults me and doesn't face me. I was almost shaking I was so angry. I fucking hated it. I hated being called a fucking death eater. I kept watching her, waiting for her to turn. But she refused. Fucking bitch. I wasn't a death eater. I wasn't evil. I slid the wand into my pocket.

"I wish Bellatrix wouldn't have just scarred her. I wish she would have slit your Mum's throat open while she still had a chance and let her bleed out in front of your idiot Father. Maybe then he would have killed himself and you wouldn't have ever been born," I said.

I turned and walked back. I thought she'd turn around to fight me, but all I heard was sobbing behind me. I felt so guilty. My eyes were stinging, threatening tears. But I didn't dare let one escape. I sat down in the Great Hall as if nothing had ever happened.

**Scorpius is pretty terrible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review!xxxxx**

Scorpius watched the shadow of a tree dance on his dark wall in his room. He hadn't been able to sleep and it would be time to get up in just an hour or so. He kept replaying the small fight over and over in his head, constantly regreting what he'd said. He could have said anything else, but he had wanted her to turn and fight back. He'd wanted her to get angry. But he hadn't heard or seen any sign of anger. Just sadness.

And he didn't hate her. He searched the memory, his memory, and thought about how wonderful the situation had been. Like a dream. A good one. Now he was especially glad he had taken the memory. That piled on top of this would have been too much and she would have completely loathed him with no hope of ever not doing so.

Perhaps she did loath him after all he had said to her. It was so awful, he had been trying so hard to hurt her, and he had succeeded. Scorpius didn't believe any of what he said. Bellatrix was wrong for what she'd done for Voldemort and she deserved to die in the end. He'd always believed that. His Father even believed that, though he said it was difficult because she was always Aunt Bellatrix, but she had chosen her fate. She knew the risk and became a death eater anyway. And Hermione Granger, to him, was nothing short of a hero. She wasn't a mudblood. His Father occasionally said the word _mudblood_, but his Mother had never once allowed it for him. And he wouldn't use it anyway. He said a lot of awful words, but never that one. And Ron Weasley was not as great as Hermione Granger, but he wouldn't wish the man dead. He was a Father, a husband.

Scorpius looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed somehow. He just wished he could sleep, but he was past that point now. It was useless. Maybe he could just stay in his room all day instead of going to Potions with Rose. He couldn't imagine the look on her face when she saw him. He turned over and buried his face into his pillow. It smelled like rain and something a little sweet. He covered up more. He had to find a way to not be such an...an asshole anymore. There had to be a way out, a way to not be so terrible anymore. He sat up. There had to be someone who could teach him how to be a good person. His parents had tried, but they weren't really that sort.

He rubbed his cheeks sleepily. Someone who knew what would get Rose to see him in a completely different light. Someone who knew Rose. Better than anyone else. There were a few people who knew her relatively well. Jenny McSpare, Albus Potter, Juniper Lovegood...

Lily Potter. Lily knew her well and wasn't afraid of any Malfoy. But she was so loud. And abrasive. And confident. But she would know exactly what needed to be done.

So that was it. He'd see Lily after school.

Scorpius stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He showered, ate some food he kept in his trunk. Mostly just chocolate, but he couldn't go down and eat. He was skipping. And he was clearly not sick and had no real excuse. Finally, it was three o'clock. He went downstairs to the courtyard. Lily was always there. Rose was there sometimes, but not always, so he hoped she wouldn't be there. He peeked outside. The sky was grey and gloomy, like it would rain soon. Lily was leaning against a tree, taking notes on something in a red journal. Scorpius approached her hesitantly.

Lily looked up at him and drew her wand.

Scorpius froze.

"You bloody git! You disgusting asshole! How dare you say something like that to Rose. You're a vile piece of-"

"Wait. Please, I need your help," he muttered.

She smacked him hard in the face with her wand. He hadn't expected that.

"I deserved that," he said quietly.

She sighed and crossed her arms. She said, "I don't know why I would ever help you after you said that about Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron. You make me sick."

Scorpius gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am not pleased with myself. I need your help. I thought it didn't matter where I came from. I wasn't a Malfoy. But I am. I have my father in me. The worst parts. I need your help. Just tell me how you do it all the time. Tell me how to be a good person."

Lily stared at him, then put away her wand. "You have to want it, Scorpius. You have to want to be good truly. You have to really want Rose's forgiveness."

He nodded frantically. "Yes."

A smile spread across Lily's lips. "Beg for my help. Right here. In front of everyone."

Scorpius snorted slightly. "No. I'm not going to beg, just help me."

She glared at him. "You don't need my help then." She started to gather her stuff. Scorpius stepped towards and said,

"Please. Help me, please. Please, Lily."

She stopped. "Get on your knees and beg."

He glared and shook his head. "That isn't right. Why the hell would I do that? You're being-"

"Bye, then." She swung her bag over her shoulder. He sighed and said,

"Wait." He got down on his knees. "Please help me, Lily."

People turned to watch Scorpius. "You proposing?" "Ha, what are you doing down there?" "How's the view?" "Going to give her a quickie, eh?" "Where is the ring?"

He turned red with anger and humiliation. She watched his face and laughed.

"Don't worry. _They won't remember it tomorrow, Rose..._I mean, _Scorpius._"

Scorpius was seething now. Was it all even worth it?

Of course it was.

"You haven't convinced me yet," she said with a smile playing at her lips.

He glared at her angrily. "What?! I did everything you've asked me to do!"

"Bow to me, Scorpius. Bow to me like the goddess I am. And from down there I want you to say, 'Please, my Queen. My super hot, amazing Quidditch playing Queen. Teach me how to be good so that I may win over the heart of my lady.'"

She was giggling now. Scorpius felt like he might boil over. But he needed her help. Very, very, very hesitantly, he got on his hands and knees and bowed to her. He felt so much shame and humiliation. His palms were damp now with sweat and he was as red as a cherry.

"Please, my Queen. My super hot, amazing Quidditch playing Queen. Teach me how to be good so that I may win over the heart of my lady," he said quietly.

"Louder," she said in a bored tone.

He spoke through his gritted teeth. "Please, my Queen. My super hot, amazing Quidditch playing Queen. Teach me how to be good so that I may win over the heart of my lady!"

She laughed, along with many other people in the courtyard. A few people had stopped and looked. Grins played at the lips of even the most serious students.

"Get up, Scorpius," she said. He stood and brushed himself off. "That was lesson number one." Lily started to walk off.

He felt his eye twitching as she started to walk away. People were still staring, giggling lightly at him. "What did I learn?!"

She stopped in her tracks, then turned around to face him.

"Love, something most good people feel, isn't prideful. There is humility and shame in love. Remember that, Scorpius."


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and Review! xx**

**Rose's POV:**

He hadn't been to Potions class in a week now, and I was so thankful I didn't have to sit next to him and constantly endure his disgusting attitude and painful words. I wasn't concerned at all that he hadn't showed up. But it did seem odd considering how much he seemed to care about his grades. I scribbled down something about the little red flower in front of me. I was in Herbology, my last class of the day. Professor Longbottom was chatting about something, on his desk, but I had already finished the work and started the next assignment on my own. He didn't know, but I'm sure he wouldn't care, so I kept scribbling down notes on what the plant looked like.

But my mind wasn't on the plants, really. It was on Scorpius's words. They had been going and going nonstop in my head for the entire week, and I wanted to just scoop them out and throw them away. Anything to get rid of how I felt. I looked at the clock. Class was almost over, thank goodness. I could talk to Lily about how I felt. I watched Dominique talk to some Hufflepuff boy about the different types of flowers and how amazing it was that they had so many uses. He looked incredibly bored, but was trying to stay attentive for her. She was as beautiful as Aunt Fleur, just like Victoire had been when she went to Hogwarts. They looked like twins, almost. She saw me staring and waved at me brightly. I smiled faintly. Surely she had heard about what Scorpius had said.

She probably pitied me. Maybe even thought it was stupid of me to not fight back. I watched the clock again, but it was as if it hadn't moved at all. I sighed softly and gathered my things into my bag. I began to take off my robe early, since nobody besides Dominique was paying attention to me. I was glad that we didn't have to have partners in this class. It would be just my luck to get someone who was exactly like Scorpius.

Finally, the little hand reached the three and I was free for the weekend. I smiled in relief, picked up my bag, and headed for the courtyard. The air was already starting to get a little cooler and it was only the middle of September. The leaves were turning as well. I sat beneath the big tree near the middle and searched for Lily's flashy straight red hair. She was supposed to be here today. I pulled down the sleeves of my sweater and watched the clouds. It had looked like it was going to rain for the past week, but not a single drop of rain had fallen, surprisingly.

"Rose?"

I turned, expecting to see Albus. The voice had sounded so sincere, how couldn't it have been Albus?

It was NOT Albus. It was Scorpius. He rubbed his hands together nervously and cleared his throat. I hadn't expected him to be here. I took out my wand, but he didn't take out his.

"Get out! Where is Lily? I was supposed to meet Lily here, but you probably had someone Avada Kedavra her or something like that! What do you want? To insult me more? Tell me that _I _should kill myself? That my entire family should kill themselves?" Large tears filled my eyes. I turned away and wiped them off of my cheeks. I could hear him moving behind me. Probably taking out his wand. I turned back and pointed my wand at him, hoping to gain the upper hand, but his wand wasn't out. It was poking out of his bag.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said that to you. I understand I need to fix some things that I..."

He paused and cleared his throat again. He didn't finish the sentence, he just stared at me as if someone was forcing him to do this and had a wand pointed to his head. I shook my head and said,

"How could I forgive you? What you said was the worst thing anybody has ever said to me. You don't deserve my forgiveness, Scorpius. You make me feel terrible. Really, I hate how you make me feel. Like I'm stupid and weak. Like I should feel bad that you're a Malfoy. I just, I just...I don't know."

He looked me up and down, then took a step towards me. I kept the wand pointed at him. I aimed right at his chest. He seemed to not care, which was surprising. I expected him to at least get his wand out now. For all he knew, I could be planning on killing him. Or slicing him open. Or torturing him. Or anything. But of course, I would never do any of that. He must have realized this, because he took another huge step towards me. The wand was touching his chest, right where his heart would be. If he had one.

I didn't draw back. I wasn't backing down. I wanted the fight I had missed. I was never a violent person, but it had built up in me for days. I needed to let it out.

"It's a fight you want? Of course," he said as he pulled out his wand. I stared at his eyes and turned red.

"Don't do that again," I said angrily.

He twirled the wand. "Do what?"

I backed up and glared at him. "Don't read my thoughts, pureblood filth," I said, trying to get him to fight me. Or as Jen would call it, trying to get him to "swing first."

I truly didn't like calling him that, even if I did hate him. But I needed this fight. And nobody was out today, they all thought it was going to rain, so they had simply gone back to their rooms. But a little rain never bothered me. And I guess it never bothered Scorpius either. I was just glad nobody could hear me saying these things or see us fighting. That'd give someone something to tell Rita Skeeter about.

His lips curled into a smirk. I was sure I could hear someone sighing somewhere, but it was most likely a ghost or the wind. I backed up further still as his hand visibly grasped the wand tighter.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Sectumsempra!"

The beams shot out of our wands. He stared at me with wide eyes and parted lips. I watched him coldly. I guess he thought I was crazy for using that spell, but I knew deep down that he could block it. And he did. Then he yelled,

"Stupefy!"

I simply moved out of the way.

"Is that all you've got for me, Scorpius? I would think you were a first year if I didn't know you better," I said as a bolt of lightning flashed somewhere above my head.

His jaw clenched. "You don't know me, _Rose._ Furnunculus!"

I was especially careful to dodge that one. But his aim was getting better with each spell he flung at me. "Incendio," I said, pointing my wand right at Scorpius's face. The fire hit him, but not where I had aimed. The fire grazed his neck, leaving it red and singed. He put a hand over it, then looked at me angrily.

He did something I hadn't expected. He started walking towards me. I nervously flung spells at him, but he stopped each one. He seemed to be the type who is better at magic when under pressure. It seemed like he was having an easy time, actually. I backed up into the tree and kept my wand pointed at him.

"Levicor-"

He took my wand out of my hand. It was done so simply. Like taking candy from a baby. I gulped and looked for a way out. I could hear a rustling noise somewhere to my far right. I looked, but I saw nothing. Most likely the wind again. Thunder boomed loudly, causing Scorpius and I to both look up. Rain was coming down very slowly.

Scorpius looked at me curiously. I scowled and tried to grab my wand, but he held it above his head , which made me feel deja vu for a second. I shook it off as he lowered the wands and put both in his pocket.

I looked around frantically. I didn't like the situation I was in. And he wasn't saying a word to me. I looked down at my fist and thought about my mum.

I bawled up my right hand, swung, and hit Scorpius right in the jaw. It seems so glamorous in the muggle films my mum watches occasionally, but in real life, it hurt. I probably hurt myself more than I hurt him. I thought I might have actually broken a bone in my hand.

He rubbed his jaw, but didn't let me go. Every time I would try to move, he would hold onto my shoulders. My entire face felt hot despite the rain.

"Say something, you git," I said, spitting slightly on his face as I talked. He couldn't tell though, because of the rain, so he merely smirked.

"I don't want to fight you anymore, Rose. And is your hand alright? I think I heard a crack."

He said this sarcastically. I was so angry. At everything he'd said to me. Everything he'd done to me. The way he made me feel. I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it.

I pulled my leg up and kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could.

He doubled over and sounded like he was choking.

"Shit fuck shit oh holy fuck, dammit that fucking hurt," he muttered. "Sonofabitch, Rose, why did you do that?"

I looked around. Then I tried to move, but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the muddy ground. I looked up at Scorpius, who still looked like he was in pain. I tried to get up, but the ground was slick, and he was holding me down.

"Let me go, Scorpius!"

He pulled his wet hair out of his face, smearing a little bit of mud across his temple. I laughed slightly at him looking so messy. He always looked prim and proper, like a little muggle schoolgirl. I laughed aloud at the idea of him in a little plaid skirt, going to all of his classes. What is wrong with me...

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"I was laughing about how you are now literally pureblood filth. Because there is a bit of mud on you."

He looked like dad did when I told him there was a spider in the house. So that was Scorpius Malfoy's fear. Dirt. I bravely dug my fingers into the ground and pulled up a pile of grass covered mud.

Then I smeared it on him. Right on his perfectly straight jaw. His eyes widened as if I had just told him his entire family had been killed. He tried to rub it off, but it just spread. It leaked down beneath his perfectly ironed white shirt, causing a giant brown stain to form. I giggled as he scowled at me. He seemed to be turning red, though he didn't look too angry. I tried to grab more mud, but he was holding my hands down tighter now.

He was extremely conflicted at this moment. There was mud on his cheek and neck and shirt. He could wipe it off, but to do so, he would need his hands. Of course his wand would come in handy, but it had fallen somewhere when I kicked him. He just now realized this. He could hold me down and stay dirty, or let me up and wipe off. But if he wiped off, I was sure to get him again with another pile of mud. He glared angrily at me for causing him such a predicament. I laughed triumphantly.

"You think you've won, don't you?"

I nodded. He sat up and pressed my arms down with his knees. This was such an uncomfortable position for many reasons. But at least I could move my arms at the elbow. I just couldn't move them at my shoulder, which was good enough. He wiped the mud off of his face and smacked me lightly in the face with a muddy hand. I winced in disgust, then scratched up more mud and spread it along his thighs, which was the only place I could reach. He looked more appalled than ever. I had ruined his 20 galleon pants. He shook his head and smeared mud down my neck and across my forehead.

He looked down at me, admiring his work, then grinned. Actually grinned. Like he was happy about something. It frightened me. I watched him with large eyes. This was like seeing a Nargle, except more rare. He noticed my gaze and slowly frowned as he comprehended the entire situation. He then looked angry for a second, but not at me. It looked as if he was angry at himself for something. Like he had forgotten to do something before this. Like this wasn't how he had planned out his afternoon. He pushed his hair out of his face again and stood. Normally I would have found this a good moment to attack him, but there was something about his expression that made me think better.

I stood with him as he picked up his bag. He handed me my wand, which I took gladly. He seemed angry again though. He stared at the ground for a second and started for the school.

"Scorpius," I said softly.

He stopped, but didn't turn to face me. I wiped the mud off my cheeks and tucked my hair behind my ears. "I forgive you. I don't want to, but I think you are sorry. Just don't say something like that ever again, because I will not forgive you if you do."

He still didn't turn, but when he started walking again, there was something different about it. As if he was an entirely new person. I watched as he disappeared into the school. I tried to figure out what had just happened.

And where was Lily?

**XOXOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review as always!**

**And to the person who said that love isn't vengeful: I personally agree with you. But I don't. Because imagine loving somebody more than anything. More than yourself, more than anyone or anything in the entire universe of what is, was, and will ever be. And they are murdered. They are taken from this world forever and completely, and there, depending on your religion, is a chance, or no chance, that you will see them again. Lets go with no chance. They are gone and you have lost hope. The criminal was not caught and taken to jail. They are out in the world for years, perhaps killing others, not, at least in your mind, feeling guilty for your world being ripped from your hands. This criminal is caught and you decide if they are to live or die. You choose to let them die, just like the person you loved. You want revenge.  
**

**Now here is the same scenerio with a twist of why love isn't vengeful, supporting your argument: You wait years for the criminal to be caught, but instead of dwelling, you have fallen in love again, and you heart is once again full, and life is once again beating in the palm of your hand. Happiness fills most of your life. The criminal is caught. You decide if they are to live or die. You remember the pain you once felt, but it has been numbed by the love you feel now. You realize that life goes on, sometimes painfully so, but you aren't facing it alone. So you let the criminal live.**

**One is without love, one is with love. **

**And do remember that we all have different opinions. I believe love is a weakness. I believe it is a strength as well, but it shouldn't be forgotten that it is a weakness as well. **

**Also remember that I will have a reason for why I feel what I feel. **

**Love isn't prideful because it is a weakness, and those who are weak are not prideful typically. But sometimes they are, which shows, like you've said, anonymous commenter, that there can be pride in love.**

**Thanks. xoxo**

**Scorpius's POV:**

I had been in the shower for twenty minutes. My skin was raw from scrubbing so hard, trying to get off every last grain of dirt left on my body. I slid my ring off and rinsed underneath where it had been, then carefully I rinsed the ring off and placed it back on my finger. It would have been a shame to drop it. I pushed my hair out of my face, then licked my lips thoughtfully. I thought about what had just happened with Rose. It seemed to work, but I was sure it hadn't. I didn't stick to the plan. I could hear Lily snickering in the tree. She watched the entire thing, which wasn't surprising. She had planned the beginning. Well, she had planned the entire thing, but it didn't turn out the way she had imagined. Ultimately though I accomplished my goal.

Lily had been teaching me how to be nice for the entire week. She used a time turner to be in class and out helping me at the same time. She wouldn't tell me how she got the time turner, just that it was pretty difficult to get her hands on. The lessons she taught me are as follows:

1. There is humility in love. Love isn't prideful.

2. The Golden Rule. Treat others the way you want to be treated.

3. Kindness is the key.

4. Above all, love.

5. Do not hold grudges. Let anger fade.

6. Speak politely. Don't swear, even if it is to convey a specific feeling or situation.

I found the last one ironic, because I hear her swear quite often. I'm not saying I don't, because I do, but lately, I've been trying hard to change. And it wasn't just for Rose. It was for myself. I didn't want to be the typical Malfoy anymore, I wanted to start something new. Though it was probably too late. Graduation was in less than a year. Everyone had formed their opinions of me and they would not be easily persuaded. Not that they mattered, exactly, but Rose did.

I rinsed my face off and scrubbed it hard, leaving it hot and red. I was surprised I hadn't scrubbed my skin down to the bone. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, why I needed to be so clean looking all the time.

It was probably because If I did look bad, I would look the way I feel. The way I am. And I would have nothing to hide behind. I could at least look like a decent human being. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and turned the water off. I imagined what Rose was doing. Probably telling Lily about what had happened, or in her Ravenclaw room, doing homework. I smiled as I imagined Lily pretending to be surprised at the situation. I was surprised she didn't leap out of the tree. Seriously. Once I pulled a wand on Rose, I thought she was going to leap at me and kill me. But she let it work itself out.

I was shocked that she used Sectumsempra though. I had never expected her to use something that intense. I didn't even use that one. Ever. I never have. She was just as fierce as Lily when she wanted to be. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I wasn't sure how I felt about her. I really, really held on to that memory. The one from the lake. I played it constantly in my head, sometimes getting completely lost in it. It felt like a dream. Not even real. It showed that if anything, I felt lust for Rose. But that wasn't exactly surprising. So many guys wanted her. I had never noticed how they talked about her before.

And it pissed me off. I mean it really pissed me off. It would take all of my strength to not turn around, stick my wand in their smug faces, and blast them with a spell. I mean, I basically thought everything that they said, but I have the decency to keep it to myself.

I needed to clear my head. I splashed cool water from the sink onto my face and patted it dry sleepily. I dressed, then went to my room. The other three guys I shared a room with were still downstairs eating. I had eaten plenty today and didn't really feel like eating anything else. So I sat on my bed and searched through the pile of books on my nightstand. Yes, I enjoy reading. I had many things wrong with me, but I wasn't anywhere near illiterate. Reading was just about my favorite thing to do. It isn't like I had anything better to do when I was at the Manor.

I hated the Manor. But that was just the custom. Father married Mother, and he stayed in the Manor. Very much like a castle. We stayed on the third floor and my grandparents stayed on the second. It had always seemed odd to me, though, staying in the old Manor. Having to stay around my parents all day, and their creepy artifacts. The creepiest artifact was my Grandfather. I had heard so many stories about him when I first came to Hogwarts and I haven't been able to think about him normally since. I guess he was an awful man. Nobody really talks badly about my Grandmother. Which was good, because I really do love her. And I love my parents. I love my Grandfather, but in a very forced way.

Reading. I was talking about reading. Shit, I mean, fuck, I mean, damn, I mean...well, you know what I mean. I get sidetracked very easily. Always have. Right, reading. I had always loved reading fiction best, though I was a fan of all readable things. I even read muggle literature, but I wouldn't admit that to Father. I'm not sure if he would be upset, but it was better not to risk it. I lifted a book. It was a newer one, a muggle one. I had been reading it for a while. It was a series, a fantastic one, very well written, a lot of death. I had read them all, but there was more coming out. I picked up the first book and reread it sleepily, though I still wondered what Rose was doing in her room.

**Rose's POV**:

I showered quickly, then ran downstairs to see Lily and Jen. They were sitting with Albus, Dominique, and the Scamander twins. I sat down next to Jen and helped myself to some of the delicious looking food. I tried to push what had happened to the back of my mind. I would talk to Lily and Jen about it when we were alone. I bit into a piece of chicken and looked at Lily, whose hair was wet. She must've taken a shower instead of meeting me in the courtyard.

"Why didn't you meet me after school?"

She looked surprised and sat down the roll she was buttering.

"We actually had practice and I didn't have time to tell you, Rosie. I'm really sorry. We can hang out tomorrow after the game though! Gryffindor is playing Slytherin. It's going to be great."

I smiled and picked at my vegetables. "Okay. I can't really stay mad at you or anything. I'll go, but you need to tell me these things. And I'm coming up to the common room with you, Lily. You can come too, Jen, if you want."

Jen nodded. Her mouth was completely full and she was attempting to sip pumpkin juice to swallow the large bite she took. I looked around for Scorpius for some reason. I just wanted to see if he had gotten all the mud off of his face, but he wasn't anywhere in the Great Hall. Lily watched me curiously. I met her gaze. There was something odd sticking out of her red hair, something greenish yellow. I stood up and grabbed the green thing out of her hair. It was a leaf.

"Lily, if you just took a shower why is there-"

I stopped myself.

She turned red and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You were watching? Lily! What if he would have noticed you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and bit into an apple.

I should have known.

"Rosie, I need to work on homework tonight. I'll tell Jen about you and Scorpius though, because I'm sure she wants to be in on this."

"You're keeping secrets, again? Blimey, it never ends," Albus said.

Lily smiled at Albus. "Who do you share a room with this year?"

He looked around. "I share a room with Rene' Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy, and Johnson Hart. Why?"

Lily smiled wider, which caused Albus to squint. "Stop looking at me like that, bumlicker," he muttered. Lily turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"Stop doing that," I said. "You wouldn't want your eyebrows to get lost in your hair would you?"

Dominique giggled and ate a little red cherry. She didn't really talk, she just observed.

I stood and grabbed a roll. "You're all bumlickers. Except Lily. She's a wanker."

"Rose! Rose you've got to hear this!"

I closed my eyes and ignored the voice. Lily, Dominique, and Albus were all laughing as Hugo sat down in my spot. He looked up at me excitedly.

"Rose, guess what I did today. Just guess."

I sighed and said, "Hugo, please."

"I went down to Hagrid's and he gave me this box of spiders, and they're amazing, I'm telling you. They get to be the size of cats, but are generally gentle. According to Hagrid at least. And I'm putting them in the Floo and sending them to dad once they're big enough. He's going to flip."

I stared down at him. "I...uh...I...I think I'm going to leave. You have fun with your little project, though, bud."

I left before they could wrangle me into another ridiculous conversation. I climbed up the stairs and finally reached my room. I slammed the door shut and breathed in. They were always so noisy. I could normally deal with it, but I had so much on my mind. I rubbed my temples and laid on my bed. I thought about what Scorpius was doing. Maybe he was still showering. He seemed to be afraid of any kind of dirt, which really wasn't surprising. Or he was working on homework. Or sleeping. Or...well, lets just say there were a few more things he could be doing at the moment.

I pictured his smile again. It was truly happy. Not evil or sarcastic, but happy and radiant. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. He looked more like his Mother when it came to actual facial features, but he did have his Fathers hair and eyes. At least thats what I could tell from looking at pictures and seeing him at Kings Cross Station a few times.

I pulled my blanket over my body. I didn't understand why he had apologized to me. He was such a git all the time, it didn't make sense for him to stop now. But he seemed sincere. I pursed my lips thoughtfully.

It could be an act. But I really just wanted to pretend it wasn't. I turned on my side and looked out the window. Only time would tell if he was truly sorry or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose tucked a few frizzy strands of coppery hair behind her ears and buttoned her sweater as she walked slowly down to the Quidditch field. Lily had desperately wanted her to come to this one for some reason. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. They hadn't practiced for long though, so Rose wasn't sure how either teams were. The winning team last year was, of course, Gryffindor. Rose wiped her nose on her sleeve instinctively and watched her feet shuffle among the yellowed blades of grass. She thought about Scorpius, since he was a beater for Slytherin. Beaters were always the players who had the most strength, and he definitely had that.

When she had tried to sleep the night before, her arms felt extremely sore. She eventually had to turn on a light and examine them, finding little finger shaped bruises lining her arm. Rose wasn't sure if he had meant to be that rough, but she assumed so. He was an arse.

But there had been something about him. Something almost . . . inviting. She shivered at the feeling and walked quicker, not wanting to have the time to think about him anymore. She tried to pull down her skirt that kept blowing up, but it was useless. It was one that Lily had given her and suggested she wore today for good luck or something like that, and Rose had reluctantly agreed, but regretted putting on the thin white skirt. Rose held onto a book in her left hand. It was one of her mothers favorite muggle books, one called Jane Eyre. It was Rose's favorite, too. There was a small piece of deep blue silk for a book mark.

The bookmark was her lucky bookmark. Good things always seemed to happen when the bookmark was around, strangely enough. She couldn't imagine losing it. And yes, it seemed a little silly to believe in luck so strongly, but she didn't care. She squeezed the book and walked into the large stadium. There were many students walking in with her and even more already seated in the stands, all wearing green or red and holding up large signs and fiery red words that glistened against the blueish grey sky. Rose squeezed in next to some first year. She was on the end of the bench next to the Slytherin side, some of whom gave her odd glances.

She looked at them awkwardly and tugged nervously on the skirt, then she pulled out her book and tried to distract herself. She wished she could find Jen, but the crowd was too thick to even try. And the game would be over soon. She came in late, obviously, because the players were already whirling around. She closed her book hesitantly so that she could watch Lily. Lily was frantically moving around above the other players, searching for the snitch that didn't seem to even exist. Rose pushed her hair out of her face and looked at the other players. They looked just as frantic as Lily. Slytherin was winning so far.

She opened the book again to read. She was sure she wouldn't miss anything. Minutes passed as she read page after page of her book. Occasionally the crowd would cheer or boo, and a fight would begin between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, which would soon end, but besides that, nothing really happened. It was getting cooler though. The wind was picking up considerably and scarves were fluttering off many necks. Smaller players were swerving around on their brooms.

Rose saw a blue flutter out of the corner of her eyes. The small blue piece of silk fluttered to the seat behind her and rested next to a first years foot. Rose stood up quickly, careful to not lose the bookmark. She bent over, disregarding the skirt and everyone else in the stadium, to save the lucky bookmark. She grabbed it with two fingers and felt the skirt flutter up smoothly. She reached her hand around to smooth down the skirt, put the bookmark back in the book, and sat down. She could see a few eyes on her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire they were so warm from blushing.

She hated the stupid skirt. And the wind. And-

"Look out!"

A Slytherin was yelling out to a player, but the player didn't catch the words soon enough. A bludger crashed into him, hitting him in the side of the head and knocking him off of his broom. Rose felt her heart twitch.

The crowd was completely silent besides a few cries.

Rose watched the blond hit the ground, but not as hard as he should have. Someone must have slowed him down. Blond . . . it was . . . Scorpius . . .

Rose stood up and felt her feet moving towards the field. She looked around as if someone else was controlling her, but she knew deep down that she had decided to go out to see if he was okay. The Slytherins stared at her as if she was insane, but she didn't have time to care about them. She kneeled down, feeling the skirt flutter up again, but she didn't have time to care about that either. She could see blood trickling from his light hair. She pulled out her wand and muttered things that she wasn't even sure of. She felt so numb, her actions felt forced. Almost robotic. The blood stopped coming out so quickly and Scorpius opened his eyes.

They flicked to Rose's pale face. They looked angry and cold.

He parted his lips and tried to talk, but he couldn't speak very well at first. The wind had been completely knocked out of him and he was gasping like a fish out of water. Rose couldn't stand to see him like this. Truly weak. She couldn't imagine someone so proud being so vulnerable. She touched his head carefully, not knowing why she was showing him any care after everything he'd done.

"Rose," he choked. "Rose, you-"

He curled his fingers around her neck and pulled her closer. She looked around in a panic, hoping someone was watching, but to her surprise, she wasn't alone with Scorpius. Many students and teachers were surrounding him, trying to help, but not paying any mind to his threatening words and gestures. They were trying to get Pompfrey.

His fingers loosened as she felt a tear slide down the side of her nose. She wasn't sure when she had started to cry, but she had, and he was just staring at her like she was an idiot for feeling anything.

"You . . . you . . . you're so . . . damn you. Dammit. Fuck, this hurts."

Rose tried to move away from him, but he held onto her arm.

"Oh no you don't, Rose," he said in a whisper, as he couldn't talk any louder. He looked at the mud on his uniform and grimaced, mouthing "fuck" and throwing his head back in defeat. Rose froze and gulped.

"I must tell . . . you something, Rose. This is . . . your fault."

Rose watched his eyes as if he was playing some sort of terrible game and said,

"My fault?"

He nodded and grabbed her neck again.

"How dare you. Come to my game. In that skirt. And . . . how dare you. Look so . . . and who for? I . . . I could see you . . . searching for . . . something, Rose."

She tried to pull his fingers off, but he was stronger than she was. She could breathe, there was just something about his touch that threw her off.

" . . . flashes of . . . copper? And the . . . red . . . soft . . . "

He released her, but kept his hand on her shoulder. Scorpius moved his hand down, grabbed her thigh, and pushed his fingers up the smooth skirt, never breaking eye contact. She froze uncomfortably, wondering what was happening and why nobody else was seeing this. Pompfrey was talking to a professor about what had just happened.

"Scorpius, I don't think you know what you're doing. Please stop touching me. I don't want you to regret anything. And you . . . you hate me. And . . . "

He pulled her down to him, letting her curls fall into the sticky mud. The skirt also fell into the mud, which would make Lily upset, she was sure, but she'd just have to explain what happened. Scorpius pressed his lips to her ears and whispered very, very quietly. She tried to listen.

"I . . . want . . . you. I don't . . . I don't want to . . . anything romantic . . . but . . . something . . . there's something about you that is . . . I could . . . grow . . . Rose . . . and . . . you seem like you'd be . . . a good . . . a good fuck," he said smoothly with a faint chuckle at the end.

She pulled away and scooted back while looking at him in shock. She scrambled to get to her feet. She wasn't sure if she was mad or sad or happy or turned on or what. But she was definitely frightened.

She watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned in pain, his back arching faintly as Pompfrey lifted him. He muttered some curses into the air as she poked at him with her wand, trying to get some of the bruises to heal quicker. Rose pitied him a bit, as well. What if it really had been her fault . . .

No. That was ridiculous. It was his fault for not paying attention to the game. Not hers. She crossed her arms and looked around for Jen and Lily, but she couldn't see them anywhere. They were cancelling the match, so Lily had to be somewhere.

Rose glanced again at Scorpius who had a small tear sliding down his temple. She could tell he wished he could wipe it away, but he couldn't move. She hesitantly walked with him. He was a human. Well, he was a Malfoy. But he was a human above all. She reached out to him and wiped his tear, causing him to clench his teeth in some sort of rage.

"I've got it, godammit," he muttered while squeezing out another tear.

Rose reached out to him, wanting to comfort him in some way. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be the strong one. And he couldn't even let himself cry.

She gently touched his cheek, stroking it carefully. He opened his eyes at this as his body shook slightly. "I . . . feel . . . I . . . "

Tears fell down his temples as Pompfrey laid him in a bed. He clenched his teeth harder and tried unsuccessfully to lift his hand to wipe his wet cheeks.

"I . . . pain . . . I can't . . . "

Rose wiped his tears, causing him to growl slightly. He was still so angry.

"Don't . . . I fucking . . . don't you fucking . . . you're weak . . . not . . . me."

He gasped slightly and his eyes shut again.

"Scorpius? Scorpius?"

Rose shook his shoulder gently, but he didn't move or speak.

"Scorpius?!"

She laid her head on his chest. It was still very warm and still moved up and down like it should. She sighed in relief and covered him up.

"Scorpius, I don't know why I'm helping you. You're so unkind to me. And you're such an asshole. You're a . . . Malfoy. No, you're just . . . you. I pity you and I shouldn't. And the most I could every be, well, I'd apparently only be some kind of . . . whore in your opinion. A good fuck."

She smiled bitterly. "But if you ever wanted me for anything else. Like kindness or . . . care, then I would be honored. But I'm not some toy, Scorpius. And I'm sorry that you're all muddy, too. I know you hate it."

She stood, touched his cheek, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

** Scorpius's POV:**

My head was still throbbing. It seemed like it hadn't stopped since Saturday. I was surprised that Pompfrey had let me out of the hospital wing at all, but I suppose I was sort of intimidating. Or maybe that was just my entire family she was intimidated by. That seemed a lot more likely.

I didn't really remember anything but falling. I don't remember hitting the ground or the trip to the hospital wing, I just didn't remember anything. I remember waking up in the hospital wing after the sun had set, and I knew that the sun had set because it was dark in the room, besides the moonlight seeping in. Nobody visited me Sunday. And I was in all day, too. I shouldn't have been surprised by that. Everyone had given me odd looks and glances while I was in the hall. Rene' and Marcus stared at me with a funny sort of look on their faces, but they didn't have time to explain it.

I pushed on the heavy wooden door with my sore left hand and peeked inside quickly. Rose was there. I pushed my hair out of my face and walked in, keeping my head slightly down as I slid into the chair beside her. A few people snickered at something. I tried to ignore them, but I guess I didn't really succeed because I gave them some dirty looks. But I could have done something a lot worse. Rose stared at me as well, surprisingly. I don't know what she wanted me to say to her. Maybe she was hoping or assuming that I wouldn't show up this early. But I guess it's just tough for her because I did get up and go to class. Not that she would have. She would have sat and cried for hours instead of picking herself up and moving on.

Anyway . . .

She watched me with those warm eyes, scanning my face, searching for something that apparently wasn't there. I pretended not to notice her, which was more difficult than I thought it would be. She looked better than she normally did. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in perfect little spirals. I would say she looked sexy, but that wasn't really fitting for the way she looked at this moment. She looked more . . . touchable. Soft. Lovely. I really didn't want to think these things. It didn't seem like me. Lovely.

I felt like a puff. If anyone would have been reading my thoughts, they would have thought I was the stupidest, cheesiest bastard in Slytherin. Anyways. Her cheeks were faintly red and looked very soft. Again, she was touchable. And those eyes were still searching me. I wasn't really paying attention to Professor Parkinson who was talking about some sort of Elixir that makes your eyes change colours, which was more than boring.

She was still looking at me. I didn't mind, typically, but she was making me feel a bit awkward. I turned and looked down at her.

"Do you have something to say, Rose?"

She looked flustered for some reason after this. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then shifted in her seat as if she was sitting on some sort of chair made of the thorns.

"No, I just hope you're okay. I mean, yes, you're an arse, but you fell pretty hard," she said quietly. I stared at her, thinking my ears had just deceived me.

I leaned into her and studied her face like she'd studied mine. She wouldn't look into my eyes for some reason. Probably fear of some sort of. At least she wasn't crying about it.

"Thank you, _Rose._ But I don't know why you're showing me any kindness."

She paused, then said,

"Scorpius, I just wanted you to know. I'm more than what you said I am. I'm more. And I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're just a little confused. And it doesn't matter that you're a Malfoy. You don't have to be like they were, you can start something new, you know."

Then she touched my arm. Just casually, like she touched me and talked to me all the time. I looked around, making sure she was talking to me. She, of course, was. She smiled faintly at me and began taking her notes, which she did for the rest of class. I just sort of stared at her, wondering what was going on. When class was over, Marcus and Rene' met me in the courtyard. They chuckled as I approached, making me wary of what was going to happen in a moment.

"So did you fuck her? Or are you taking it slow from now on? I bet you're taking it slow," said Marcus with a grin. I stared at him, confused.

"What? Fuck who? Rose? Why the fuck would I have done that?"

Rene' and Marcus laughed together. "You basically told her you wanted to fuck her. And just generally talked about how good she looked," Rene' said.

The memories flooded back to me. Grabbing her neck, touching her thigh, her hand on my cheek . . .

"Oh shit," I mumbled. "That's why she's been acting like that. Wait, she wants me to . . . no way, Rose Weasley would never . . . she would never let someone like me take her. Thats a bloody joke. But she is so . . . and that skirt. Fuck."

Marcus laughed. "Do it. You've got to do it. But tell us about it. Do it and tell us if she's a good fuck. I'd fuck her, but you already know that. Maybe put in a good word for me."

This pissed me off. I'm not sure why, but it did. The thought of him fucking her not only pissed me off, but made me feel sick to my stomach. But they both just laughed and I smirked so that they wouldn't catch on to my true feelings. Rene' said,

"Hey, we've got to be going. Practice. And coach says you aren't really allowed to practice until Wednesday. Sorry, mate."

I nodded and they left, leaving me watching a little spider crawl along a bench. I thought about falling. She had made me fall. I saw her bend over in search of something, not really sure what it was, but it was apparent that something had blown into the seats behind her. The thin skirt she was wearing blew up, revealing her light pink underwear and smooth, white thighs. And her ass was just perfect. Truly. I could imagine grabbing onto it, feeling how firm, yet soft, it was. Her thighs were sort of round and plump. Not fat, but not muscular. Just naturally thicker. Almost like pillows.

That was a shitty example of what her thighs were like.

But I could imagine feeling them.

The inside of them. My cool fingers pressed to her warm flesh, moving up until they hit her thin underwear. And then sliding those off and feeling something even better. This is what I was thinking while I was on my broom before I fell. It was so distracting, all of it. I didn't even like recalling it. It took everything to keep the front of my pants flat as it normally is. Well, I did love thinking about it. But not here, not in public, and especially not on a broom 100 feet from the ground. I crossed my arms and looked at the school. I just wanted her. I never realized how much I wanted her unti I fell.

It was almost painful how much I wanted her. And she was probably a virgin, which was a plus for me. And I know if I could just get her beneath me once, she wouldn't leave. And I guess I didn't just want sex. I mean, I think. I could have someone who cares about me and I could care for. I could show her that I wasn't as terrible as she thought.

Once, when I was younger, I heard an older student say that if you could make a woman cum for you, you could make a woman come for you. You know what I mean? That stuck with me for some reason. She would do anything for you if you could just do that. Rose would do anything for me if I could just do that. Right? I really fucking hope so. Because I'm as charming as the squid that lives in the lake. Maybe even less charming than that.

I just . . . I don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's POV:**

"Hogsmeade permission slips, everyone! Get them out!"

I dug the neatly folded sheet of parchment out of my bag and handed it to Grubbly-Plank. She smiled and took it, along with everyone elses permission slips. I walked with Jen. Lily, and every other Gryffindor Quidditch player, was practicing for the next game. They were being forced to miss Hogsmeade for practice since almost getting defeated by Slytherin. I felt bad for her, but she loved Quidditch. Jen was listening to music on one of those electronic things she always had in her pocket. An iphone, or whatever. She couldn't hear me, so I walked in silence.

I looked around. I suppose I was searching for Scorpius, but I didn't see his blonde head anywhere. I tugged down the sleeves on my sweater and watched other people as they walked. I twirled my wand a little. I wished Jen would take out the things in her ears, but I didn't want to bother her. She seemed a little tired today.

We finally arrived in Hogsmeade. It wasn't too busy today besides all of us from Hogwarts. I looked at all the shops and turned to Jen, who was looking away from me. I looked around curiously. "What are you looking at, Jen?"

She flinched at my words and blushed. Then I noticed what she was looking at. Lorcan Scamander. I giggled lightly and said,

"You have a bit of a crush on Lorcan, don't you? Well, go on if you want. We can always hang out some other day. And he looks like he would really like your company."

She grinned. "Thank you so much, Rose. I just really, really like him. He's so cute and . . ."

"Alright, I see," I mumbled. "Just go on and have fun!"

With that, she left with that huge grin plastered to her face. I was completely alone. I could hang out with Dominique, but she was probably with a boy. Boys seemed to swarm her like bees on a sweet flower. I wasn't really jealous, I was more amazed.

I could go in the joke shop, but I had spent so much time there with Dad and Uncle George. So I passed the crowded building and went straight to the Three Broomsticks. I always liked Madame Rosmerta. She was a beautiful woman with grey-white hair and large, smiling red lips. She was a bolder girl, like Lily. I sat down in a little corner booth. Normally I sat at the bar, but I didn't feel like it today, so I had Madame Rosmerta bring me a glass of butterbeer and I cracked open the book I always kept in my light blue bag.

It wasn't really that bad of a situation. I could finally have some alone time for once.

"Hey, c'mon. I just wanted to . . . "

"No! I told you to stop! Get away from me, dammit!"

I looked up to see Marcus and Amber Jordan fighting at the bar. He laid a pudgy hand on her thin tan arm. She looked like she was going to Avada Kedavra him, but all she said was,

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Marcus laughed at this and grabbed at her shoulders, trying to get her to face him so he could flirt in his terrible way. I sat back and watched, waiting to interfere until something bad happened. He pinched at her skin and her thighs, which caused her to slap him in the head with the back of her hand. He pushed her off the barstool.

I should've stood, but my feet wouldn't move. My legs wouldn't bend. I searched my purse frantically for my wand.

There was a few tiny dings from the bell on the front door.

"What is this?"

"She's just being a tease, I suppose. But you would know about that wouldn't you?"

"Firewhiskey?"

"You bet."

I heard a sigh, but still I continued in my bag. I was really going to have to reduce the space. There was too many things to search through. But Mum had charmed the bag for me, so it wasn't surprising that it was too big.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

"Marcus, let her go."

"Oh? Would you have let her go, Scorpius? You fucking hypocrite. You fucking hypocritical asshole, fuck you."

I looked up at them. Amber was walking out and Scorpius was holding back Marcus's fat covered fists. It seemed so easy to him. He seemed bored to be holding back the larger Slytherin.

"I think you've had a little much," Scorpius said in a droll town. At this, Marcus spat in his face. The room became silent. Scorpius didn't move, not a single inch. It almost looked like he wasn't even breathing, and neither was anyone else in the Three Broomsticks. He stood like this for what seemed like many minutes, then his cool eyes flickered to me. He nodded very, very faintly. I stared at him, not knowing what to do. I pulled out my wand, which I found beneath some books and crumpled pieces of parchment, and pointed it at the back of Marcus's head.

"Stupefy!"

He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Scorpius walked away.

The customers all laughed, then continued their conversations. I began reading my book again. I drank the rest of my butterbeer and yawned.

"Hello, Rose."

I looked up. It was Scorpius. I cleared my throat and put my book away.

"Hi, Scorpius."

The corner of his mouth twitched up, as if he was trying to smile but simply couldn't. I smiled faintly for him. I waited for him to say something else, but he never did. I sniffled faintly and said, "I didn't see you on the way here."

"I suppose you didn't."

I expected him to say more than that, but he, of course, said nothing more. I stared at his Malfoy ring sleepily. The butterbeer always made me tired.

"Rose . . . "

I looked up and leaned my head against the wall. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. That I was so unkind to you. I don't know why I behaved the way I did when I first met you."

I watched him, replaying his words in a loop in my head. I wondered if I had heard him correctly. Surely I was dreaming.

"Forgiven. You can't help that you're an ass."

His eyes grew colder. But an odd sort of cool, as if cooled by sadness instead of his typical irrational anger.

"It was nice talking to you," he said with a blank face. He stood up quickly.

"Wait," I said softly. He listened and didn't move. He looked away as if he had better things to do than talk to me, which made me feel extremely insignificant and dumb. I frowned up at him, but he didn't pay attention. I didn't understand. He would say these things and . . . but actions. Actions were really what mattered. I felt my throat tighten.

"I don't understand you, Scorpius. You can leave. But I just don't understand why you treat me this way. Your actions don't match your words."

He stared at me as if he didn't know what to say or do. But something in his eyes flickered warmly.

"You wouldn't like it if I did."

He began to walk away. I stood and followed him out of the pub. "Wait! Scorpius!"

He kept walking this time. He was starting back for Hogwarts. I guess he had already gotten the things he needed. He probably didn't need anything though, actually. His parents had the money to get him whatever he wanted.

Either way, I walked behind him.

"Then I'll walk with you. Somethings wrong with me, I'm sure."

He stopped.

He turned to look at me, but there was anger in his eyes.

"Why is something wrong with you?"

I crossed my arms awkwardly. "Because I'm following you when I should be avoiding you."

He stepped closer. "Why? Why avoid me, Rose?"

"I," I gulped and pulled at my sweater uncomfortably. "I don't know."

"Because my father is a death eater? Because of my family? Because of my house? Because I'm not a half-blood like you?"

I looked away from him. "I didn't mean it like that, Scorpius." He stood in front of me now. I backed away slightly.

"Why are you following me?"

I shook my head and started to walk back to Hogsmeade. Cool fingers brushed against my bicep and latched on hard. "Answer me. Now, Rose."

"I, I just . . . " I looked down. "I care. You're a human. I don't want you to feel bad, I think. And it isn't really my choice, it's just the way I feel. And you just . . . " I stopped and thought. There was really just something about him, but I couldn't tell him that. I covered my face with my hand. I think I was blushing.

"You care about me?"

I nodded hesitantly. He tugged on my arm lightly and pulled me back to him. I gulped instinctively, and I knew he could hear it. His hands rested on my shoulders gently, which completely shocked me. I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come. I felt his cool fingertips slide up my neck to trace my jaw. I trembled at how smooth his fingers were. I knew he was spoiled, but I'd figured he'd have some sort of scar or bruise or anything on his palm from Quidditch. This was certainly not the case.

"Rose, I want to show you how I feel," he said quietly. "That is what you want?"

I started to back away, but his hand held me in place. I felt like I might faint for some reason. I wasn't sure if he was going to touch me or hurt me or kill me. I just nodded, hoping it wasn't anything too bad at least if he was going to hurt me.

He leaned into me. He had a certain scent. He smelled like expensive wine, ink, and some sort of warm cologne. His body was warmer than I'd expected it to be. Not that I expected this. I wanted to just rest my head on his chest and sleep. It was tempting, too, since it was right there in front of me, and I was so tired, I could have fallen asleep like that. Standing up, letting the cool wind whip my cheeks, his hands moving down my back . . .

His hands moving down my back? I stared at him with large eyes and trembled slightly again. "Scorpius," I said in a tiny voice. He tucked my hair behind my ear gently, and I knew what he was doing. It wasn't so much of a riddle anymore. He lifted my chin and leaned into my face, letting his lips brush against mine carefully. When they rested, I didn't know what to do. He had always been so terrible to me but lately, and especially now . . .

I pressed my lips against his, savoring his warmth once again. I didn't know why I was doing this to him. For him. But it felt nice. His body pressed against mine. His lips covering mine. His tongue sliding into-

I put my hands on his chest and pulled away. But part of me wanted to stay there and enjoy this moment, maybe let it go further, but it couldn't. It just couldn't. He watched me with a dreamy look on his face. He leaned into me again, this time kissing my neck. I shivered and said,

"Scorpius, please. I can't do this. I'm not really ready or experienced. And you could find someone better that you relate to. And you've been so terrible in the past, I don't know if you'll do that again."

"Fine. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said softly into my neck. I watched his hand try to slide between my legs, but I freaked out and pushed it away. "Scorpius, please."

He sighed softly and pulled his hand away, then his lips, and finally his body.

"I can take a hint," he said as he turned and walked back towards Hogwarts.

I didn't go after him this time. I felt a warmth pooling in my lower stomach, though.

As I watched him walk, I couldn't help but imagine what it would have felt like. His fingers, that is. I didn't want to stop him. I really didn't. I sighed to myself.

He had definitely bothered me.


	11. Chapter 11

** Rose's Dream:**

_The room is very spacious. Rose looks around, wondering where she is. There are many seats, pews, similiar to a chapel, but not quite. A mixture between a chapel and a large, dark classroom. People fill the room, all students, some recognizable, but many still distant faces with snickers coming from their throats. A dance is happening. A very strange one, it seems; one with odd bright lights on the ceiling and hands groping at various parts of each others bodies. Rose looks down at her clothes. They are not there, but that doesn't really sound right. Her body isn't there either. There is nothing. Just space. And when she looks up, the room is smaller. The ceilings have gotten lower and she is now alone. _

_ Two hands wrap around her waist. She can't see it, that is for sure, even though she is looking down. But she can certainly feel it and is hesitant to move out of the way. A very odd dream, indeed. She turns. There he is, tall as ever, smiling in a different way, a way that isn't really like him. He is more like a copy made specifically for this dream and her mind. It barely looks like him. The blonde hair is there, the cool eyes are there, but the rest is blurry. And as hard as Rose tries to make the young man more visible, it is all for nothing. Any more of that and he could turn into someone completely different. Even worse, this dream could turn into a nightmare. There was a thin line between pleasant dream and night terror. So she accepted the blurry face._

_ "Hello, Rosie."_

_ Rose listens to the voice that sounds slightly like her own, but dominately like his voice. He buries his face into her thin neck and leaves little kisses. It feels very different from an actual kiss, but still nice. A tickling feeling. And then Rose was thrown back, but not in an unkind or rough way, oddly enough. Do you remember those bounce houses from whenever you were younger? Of course you do. The floor, which was covered in old grey carpet, felt like the floor of one of the bounce houses. Soft. But hardened after she had fallen on it. This was an incredibly different sort of dreamhold. _

_ As soon as her back had touched the floor, she had come out of that little body and risen to the spot where he had been standing before, and she felt what she was feeling while standing there, and felt, more so, in fact, what the Rose on the floor was feeling. He got on his knees in front of her, then positioned himself on top of her. The body on the floor was visible, but had no specific shape. Instead it was a blurry, human body shaped mass. It was light blue on top and dark blue on bottom, as if that Rose was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Her long curly hair was thrown back and her neck was revealed, but there was nothing special about the neck._

_ Rose watched as the figure on the floor, the "her", spread her legs.. It wasn't really right to her. That this figure was so eager to do this. And it bothered her that this was happening. And the building was off. Nobody should ever do something like that in a place like this. But on the other hand, she felt herself spreading those legs. She could feel the cool air on her thighs and on her neck. She closed her eyes, but saw again in the others. The ones that stood, that is. Seeing through one, feeling through the other. Two bodies. A very odd thing, again. A dream sort of thing._

_ "What?"_

_ This was her voice speaking now. He paid no mind to her little word and held onto her thin wrists. She could feel a cool tickle only, no pressure or pain. And some sort of coolness between her thighs. This did feel pressing, unlike the hands on her wrists. But it was a good kind of pressure, one that made her feel warm. She was pressing now, as well. It is demanding, needy, desperate. Pining for something. More of the warm feeling that just wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be. _

_ "Rose."_

_ His voice again. This time, Rose felt what he was feeling. A warm tear slid down her cheek and trickled down her neck. He was crying. But still she felt him on her, and she wanted him to continue, she didn't want him to stop or cry or feel sadness, but in one second he had stood, and now he walked towards the door while she desperately tried to yell out to him to come back, to continue what he was doing, to love her, to touch her. She yelled out to him, crying that she would give him anything he wanted, she would do anything for him. But he was gone. And she was left alone. The dream held nothing more. _

Rose opened her eyes to darkness. It was the middle of the night still. The only light visible was from Jen's phone, which beeped a few times, then went dark again. Rose turned over and pulled the blanket up higher. She was dreaming, but she couldn't remember the dream very well. Just little things. And she felt so . . . she felt like there was something missing. She didn't want to admit it, but she was aching. She pulled up her knees, then sat up slightly while Jen's phone buzzed for a moment. She probably had a test message or whatever it was. Rose thought of the dream again.

Scorpius was there. Though he wasn't like Scorpius, but for some reason that's who it had to be. She could remember the feeling of him pressed to her like it had just happened. She almost wished he was there for her, maybe the feeling would go away. He could kiss her just like he'd done and she could let him touch her wherever he wanted to touch, and she could give him everything but . . .

What was wrong with her?! Why was she thinking this? He wasn't good, he wasn't.

But he was.

To her. He'd said awful things. But he wanted her. And she was starting to want him. Not that she would ever admit that to him. What if she said something wrong and somehow pushed him away?

She sighed and laid down again. Maybe he was thinking about her, too. Her nose curled up faintly as she thought of the blonde curling his fingers around his length and thinking about her in that sort of way. And yet, there was something wonderful about the thought. She enjoyed the thought that he desired her enough to imagine sex with her. But she wasn't just walking sex, though she felt like it now. She felt like a junkie in need of a quick fix. Not that she'd do anything about it, especially not now with her roommates in the room.

Rose pushed her hair out of the face and figured she'd have time to take care of herself during her shower in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is an odd sort of chapter. It is more of an...informative chapter. It is like a filler, but it means something. I didn't write this because I didn't know what to write about. I wrote it because I think it is important. But honestly, you could skip this chapter and probably be fine.**

**But I really don't recommend that.**

_ "Are you sure about this nanny, Astoria? She is a mud-, er, muggleborn, afterall. I mean there isn't really anything wrong I suppose but there are certain things-"_

_ "Draco, it will be alright. Certainly she can't be worse than the last nanny. And we were sure that she was pure-blood, too. But that didn't stop her from destroying our kitchen and making our little Scorpius upset. She blamed him, too, my precious baby. This one was recommended by Hannah Abbott and is supposedly the best nanny she has had. So smile, darling. Tonight is going to be a wonderful night. I've always enjoyed the banquet."_

_ "Yes, you always have, but I, on the other hand, have not. But for you I go. Every single year."_

_ Astoria held onto Draco's arm and together they apparated to somewhere Scorpius wasn't sure of. He looked around the cold Manor. Everyone was gone today except the nanny. Grandfather and grandmother had been travelling, seeing things they'd not had time to see when they were younger. They had been gone for a few weeks and wouldn't be back until February, and it was still early January. _

_ "Hello, Scorpius! I'm-"_

_ "Nanny, yes, I know. You all have the same funny name," Scorpius said dully. He sat in his fathers dark green armchair by the fireplace. The entire room was darker than usual with the sun being blocked out by the incoming storm clouds. Nanny lit a few candles with her light brown wand and sat on the couch, not sure what to do about the little blonde boy. _

_ "What would you like to do?"_

_ Scorpius looked up at her. "I can't do anything with magic. Father won't let me. But if you lent me your wand-"_

_ "You sneaky little boy, I would never give you my wand. You like tricks, do you? I wouldn't have guessed that," she said with a little smile. She wasn't a very beautiful nanny, but she wasn't ugly either. She was very plain looking, with rounded eyebrows, brown eyes, small lips, and a pointy nose. Her ears stuck out faintly as well, like a funny little mouse. _

_ "I just want to play with it," Scorpius said pleadingly. Nanny grinned now at the boy and said,_

_ "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, dear."_

_ "I'm not any persons dear, and you don't care about me hurting myself, you care about me hurting you. You're the tricky one, Nanny, not me. I want it. I want the wand to play with. I want it."_

_ Nanny's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, but no."_

_ The boy pouted and crosses his arms. "Fine. I want some tea. Will you make me some tea, Nanny?"_

_ Nanny smiled again and stood. "That sounds fine. Where do you keep the tea?"_

_ "The little drawer below the cabinet filled with fancy plates with flowers on them. It'll be in the orange box. That is my favorite kind."_

_ Nanny went into the kitchen. Scorpius sat patiently for a few minutes until she finally came back holding a teapot and a teacup, along with sugar, cream, and a spoon. She sat it down and poured the tea with a bright smile. _

_ "Here, Scorpius. Do you want sugar or-"_

_ "No thank you," he said as he put the cup to his lips. "Nanny, does this taste like vanilla to you? It tastes a little like vanilla to me. And I'm not sure it is supposed to. You must have taken the wrong tea."_

_ Her smile faltered. She was the type of her person who rarely made mistakes and shocked herself when she did. _

_ "I am not sure. Accio teacup!" A cup flew across the room and was caught by her slender, knobby fingers. She poured herself a cup and sniffed it silently, then took a drink. _

_ "It doesn't taste so much like vanilla, more like something spicy. Like cloves, faintly. And cinnamon. And . . . and . . . s-something . . . oh," she muttered in a whisper. She coughed into her sleeve and turned bright red, as if unable to breathe. She looked desperately at the little boy, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Nanny's eyes rolled back into her head, then closed, and finally she fell onto the floor beside the coffee table. She began to snore loudly, as if asleep. _

_ "Goodnight," Scorpius said as he took the tea back into the kitchen and threw it away, but not before sipping a little bit of the cream and eating a few spoonfuls of sugar. He went back out to the large room. He could see the short wand sticking out of Nanny's pocket. He took it with a large grin._

_ "I told you I wanted it. And I always get what I want," he said in her ear. He thought to himself and ran back in the kitchen. He dug in the cabinets until finally he came across a bottle of wine. He dumped most of it out, but left a tiny bit, then sat the bottle next to Nanny's hand. Then, very carefully, he picked up one of the canes his grandfather kept by the door. It had an iron handle that was simply round and very heavy. _

_ He flung the handle of the cane back, then brought it down on his little cheek. It hurt badly, but it was worth it to get to play with Nanny's wand. Though he still shed a little tear from the pain. His cheek was turning a redish purple color. Exactly what he wanted. He set the cane next to Nanny, then ran around with the wand, pointing it at random things and muttering spells he had heard his parents using. Several things flew across the room and shattered, but it was the most fun Scorpius could have. _

_ He wished he had someone to have fun with. He didn't like experiencing this all by himself, he wanted to share it with friends. But there wasn't really any of those around. He wandered around the kitchen, eating many pieces of cake and a few tarts baked by the maid earlier. He took his fathers broom, wrapped his little legs around it, and flew around the house, though not very well. He climbed to the top of the large staircase and stood on the very edge outside of the railing. _

_ He jumped onto the broom wildly, but slid off of the end and landed on the hard floor with a loud thud and crack. He cried out in pain, but the house was silent. Big, watery tears fell off of his cheeks and into his hair. _

_ "Nanny! Nanny!" He sobbed and begged for someone to come. Finally, he heard a shuffling noise and a little murmur._

_ "Scorp . . . Scorpius? Whar you don?"_

_ Nanny didn't talk very well and didn't walk very well either. She stumbled over to him as best as she could. She took her wand out of his pocket and waved it frantically around the room, cleaning up his messes. _

_ "Why ded ya do dis? I don knuh what to dooo."_

_ She waved her wand over his body, causing him to not bleed as much, but not relieving the pain. She accio-ed some materials and wrapped up his wounds, but he had broken some bones, and she didn't have anything to fix him at the moment. So she sat with him. He cried out every few seconds. He was especially sad when he realized he would be in trouble when his parents found out about this. _

_ "Ther almose home, Scorpius. Almose. It will be mk."_

_ Draco and Astoria didn't come home for about another hour, and when they did, they were speechless. _

_ "What happened? What happened to my baby?"_

_ "I," Scorpius said through sobs. This was a very tough moment. His little grey eyes met Nanny's brown ones, and she seemed to be pleading, but also worried. There was fear in her eyes, an odd sort of fear that he hadn't seen before. But there was fear in his eyes as well. His eyes moved from Nanny's eyes to his mothers eyes. He breathed in, then wailed dramatically in pain. _

_ "She was drinking something! That red stuff you drink sometimes at dinner! Sh-she was scary! And she started to get mad at me because I wanted her to play with me and she wouldn't, she just kept drinking it, then she hit me, right here! And she told me to play by myself because she didn't want to play, then she opened the broom closet for me and told me I could fly instead of bothering her, so I took the broom. But only because I was afraid she would hit me again! I was so scared. So I got on the broom, and it went too high and I slid off. Then she tried to bribe me," he said through deep sobs. "She told me to not tell and she'd give me all the chocolate and money I wanted, because she wanted to keep her job, b-but I-I said n-n-no! My mumma doesn't like it when I lie! Then she said she couldn't help me then besides to wrap me up in a muggle fashion, and it b-burns!"_

_ There was silence._

_ Only silence. _

_ Astoria turned to the Nanny with fire in her eyes. "Get. Out. GET. OUT. And I'll be calling the Ministry as soon as you're out of my house, you evil . . . you evil bitch!"_

_ The Nanny had tears in her eyes. "Tell er tha truth, Scorprius. You won be en trouble if ya jus tell er tha truth. Please."_

_ Scorpius ignored her sad, fearful gaze. _

_ "She certainly sounds intoxicated. Get out. Now."_

_ There was a pop and Nanny was gone. Scorpius sobbed dramatically again, begging for his mother to hold him. _

_ "Oh, my precious angel, my baby! Mumma is here for you, darling, we'll get the doctor over right away. Draco, the doctor!"_

_ Draco watched with a blank expression. Besides his eyes, which were slightly squinted. He left the room to send an owl to the doctor. _

_ "I'll never leave you alone again, my baby. Never again. Okay? I love you so much, Scorpius. And your father loves you, too. The doctor is coming. And when you've fully recovered, I think we'll go shopping. Get you a few gifts for being such a strong, brave boy. And I'll be sure to get you some candies. Would you like that?"_

_ He nodded. His lips were rested, but in his mind they were curled into a smile, and his grey eyes, on the outside and inside, were flashing triumphantly._

Scorpius stared up at his ceiling, glaring, more so. He wasn't to play in the Quidditch match today against Hufflepuff since his last accident. Ares was taking his place for now, but at least he wasn't doing very well. At least, that's what everyone was saying.

He stood and walked to his window, opening it slightly to feel the cool air. It felt more amazing than it usually did. He grabbed a few things, opened his door, and left to the bathroom to shower and get dressed before everyone decided to crowd the bathrooms. Which they did. Every Morning.

Scorpius showered quickly, scrubbing hard like he usually did. He felt more tired than he had in weeks. He questioned even getting up this morning, but remembered that if he didn't get up, he wouldn't get a shower in, and if he showered any later, it would be too busy. He didn't mind others in the room with him really, he just didn't like it when there were more than 4 people and less than 2. He stepped out and dried off quickly. He locked the door, then pushed his hair back. He glanced at the long scar on his thigh that ran down from his outer right thigh to the back of his knee. It was deep and always slightly pink.

He yawned and dressed. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaping it carefully. He ran a comb through it quickly. He could hear people moving down the halls. They were all waking up now, and Scorpius was speeding to miss the rush. He shaved his cheek as carefully and quickly as possible, managing to cut his neck faintly. He sighed and splashed off the blood, then cleaned his already white teeth as if they were the most precious things in the world. Perhaps they were just that important to him.

He stared at himself for a moment in the mirror. His lips parted faintly as he grew sleepy again, wondering how it was possible to be this tired and awake at the same time. He watched his cold eyes with anticipation for some reason. Maybe he thought that if he stared into them long enough, they would turn warm and show him the way to achieve his goals. To win Rose over. But Rose had clearly shown how she felt about him. She didn't care. She wasn't interested in him and he should have known.

He almost didn't feel human. Humans were supposed to love and be loved but all he did was . . . was hate and lust others, and others purely hated him. Well, that wasn't true. Some of them loathed him. He had always been this way. Hadn't he? "Fuck," he said under his breath. He didn't want to be thinking about this right now. He wanted . . .

What did he want? Rose. That screamed out to him. Rose.

**Scorpius's POV:**

Let me describe Rose to you. Physically. Her eyes are the sunset. Her lips are all the beauty in the world.

I'm just fucking with you.

Rose had auburn, sort of coppery hair. It was thick, but not in an unhealthy or dry way. Just in a way that she couldn't really help. It was curly, but not tight curls. Loose curls. It was sort of brown in places, a honey sort of brown. It went down to her lower back and she rarely wore it up, but she looked fantastic when she did. She looked fantastic when she didn't. She just looked fantastic. She had a few light freckles on her face, but they were incredibly light. You know what I mean? You wouldn't be able to see them if you were far away. But up close, you can see them. They aren't really on her legs or arms. The tops of her shoulders, somewhat, but nowhere else.

She was pale. Very pale. But it suited her. I think she would look pretty fucking strange if she were tan. She had bangs, by the way. They were just above her eyebrows, which were a light brown color and slightly arched, but mostly rounded. She didn't seem to wear makeup, and if she did, it was a very small amount that wasn't visible to me. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but not too much so. I mean, when she blushed she was red, but besides that, she had pale pink cheeks.

Her eyes were a warm greenish colour. Sometimes they looked a little brown, sometimes they looked a little blue, but usually they looked like a murky watery green colour. Like I said. Her pupils were large. Always. I'm not sure why, but they were. Her eyelashes were long. Almost spidery, I guess. That is a really bad description, but they reminded me of spider legs. I just, I couldn't fucking help but thinking it. They were long and dark.

Her nose was small. It turned up slightly, but not in a pig way, more in a fairy sort of way and that sounded really cheesy, but that was the best way to describe her nose. It was always sort of red. Like she was always cold. It was also freckled lightly.

Her lips were the best part. They were a pale pink sort of colour. A dull colour, not a hot one. They were the same colour as her cheeks when she blushed, but duller. Like I said, dull. As if mixed with grey, whatever colour they were. Yet still inviting. They were full lips, but the bottom lip was less full than the top lip. The top lip was a bit more full, or a bit bigger. She looked like she was constantly pouting because of the fullness of them. They were typically faintly parted, as if she didn't really have a choice as to whether or not she wanted her mouth opened or closed.

Her neck was slender and pale. I'm not sure what else to tell you. It tastes faintly like soap and her perfume. It smells wonderful and feels good against the tongue because of its smoothness. Her shoulders, well, haven't really gotten to see those. They are small and round from what I can tell. And they aren't strong, either.

Her chest. Or her boobs. Or breasts. Or rack. Whatever. Doesn't matter what you call it.

She didn't have big ones. They weren't small, but again, they weren't big. I mean, she was curvy, but that wasn't because she was big in areas, it was just her body shape. Does that make sense? Anyways, they look like they could be C's. Smaller C's. She never showed cleavage, so I can't really talk about that. Her stomach. Her stomach was flat. Not muscular, just flat. Naturally.

Her ass was nice. It wasn't so much its width. It was how it stuck out. It was a full, cute ass. One that you see and you just want to reach out and grab it. One that makes you think that she could sit on your lap and it would feel really great. I've never really seen her ass. Well, not without her underwear. From what I can tell, it is smooth and firm. That last part is an estimate. Lets hope it is a fact.

Her thighs were thick, but in a great way. They were sort of strong looking and rounded in a perfect way, and they were always a solid, milky colour. They looked sort of like the legs of a white marble statue, they were really just that great. Her calves, her lower legs, were similiar in fashion to her thighs. Her perfect, smooth, warm, firm thighs. Shit I need to stop. They're just. Wonderful to touch. Anyways, her lower legs are great, too. She has a nice pair of legs. Her father must be proud.

Her arms, I guess. Am I boring you? You don't have to fucking read this, you know. It is for your information. I want you to know why I would give anything to take this beautiful girl. As I was saying, her arms are lightly freckled on the very top, but smooth and white the rest of the way. They are very, very soft. But she doesn't shave them. They're soft regardless. And squishy, sort of. The flesh is, I guess. They aren't weak, but they definitely aren't strong. Her hands are really small and pink on the palms, more pink than everyone elses, and she is very nimble with her fingers. I know because of how she moves them when we are in potions class. When she picks things up with so much care and grace I don't even understand it.

I suppose that is all. Fuck you if you think this doesn't matter.

I must be taking my leave. Big day ahead of me.

That was sarcasm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scorpius's POV:**

"What I'm saying is that you've been acting different."

I stared at Marcus, wishing he would find the common sense to shut his mouth. I was tired of hearing him babble.

"Scorpius, you just seem darker, and at the same time, it's like you're turning into a little puff," Rene' said quietly. "I mean, I don't understand it, but I've noticed it. And you seem to waver. You seem pretty weak, honestly."

I looked down at Rene', Ares, and Marcus, who all looked up at me suspiciously as if I were no longer myself. I raised one eyebrow. "Why? Because I don't talk about women like you all do? Like they're little toys to be played with? Fuck off, Rene'. And you fuck off, too, Marcus. If I treated women like you treated them I'd-"

"You'd what? You aren't getting any as it is. I am rolling in women compared to you, and I act the way I act around you guys. Works like a charm. Maybe you ought to try it around Rose, maybe she'd actually want-"

I laughed bitterly. "Great idea. And I don't get any because I don't want the common sluts that follow me around from class to class, unlike you. You aren't picky, are you, Marcus? You'd fuck an empty potato peel, you'd fuck a goose in the ass, you'd fuck anything, so fuck. Off."

I gathered my things as Ares stepped towards me. I could tell it was hesitant.

As it should be.

I smiled coldly at him, searching his eyes for what was going to happen next, but he couldn't look at me.

"Man, c'mon. We're just fucking with you, you know? Bro's before hoes. The more you 'fall' for Weasley, the more you seem to turn against us," he said calmly.

I breathed out and chuckled. "I don't put Rose above you all," I lied. "I like Rose, but girls come and go." It almost hurt me to say these things. I felt like I was speaking out against my family, something I believed strongly in. I wiped the layer of sweat off my forehead while Marcus put a fat hand on my right shoulder.

"Prove it," he said quietly. I looked at him curiously. He was looking at something behind me. I turned and looked down at Rose, who was smiling a nervous little smile and tucking pieces of hair behind her ear like she usually was. I inwardly groaned at my situation and turned to look at Marcus, who had a stupid grin on his face. He nodded faintly, then sat down and watched us as if watching a good play. I turned back around to face Rose again, who said,

"Hi, Scorpius. I was wondering if you could help me with my potions work tonight. I mean, I could do it myself, but it would be quicker for both of us to work together. And maybe it will be enjoyable. Tomorrow night, not tonight, because I really wanted to hang out with Lily, but tomorrow for sure. How does it sound?"

I looked down at her like she was something perfect my mind had created just for me to enjoy dreaming about. I tried to ignore the snickers behind me, but they were pretty obvious. I'd just have to explain the situation to her later. Or maybe my friends weren't that important. But Rene' and Ares were. Ares had been my friend for a long time, same as Rene', who came over every Christmas when we were children. I didn't want to lose them. I could stand to lose Marcus, but I didn't feel like being harassed by him all year. And I know that if he ever did take to messing with me, I'd end up in a fight and most likely get expelled, because there is no doubt in my mind that I would win. Rose was still watching me, shuffling awkwardly in place, wondering if she had made a good decision when she decided to ask me to study with her.

"You're a big girl, you can do it yourself, Rose," I said to her. They all snickered louder, which really pissed me off. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"Scorpius," she said softly. "I really think it would be a good idea. I just need some help, you only have to study with me for about half an hour, then I'm sure it'll be fine. Theres just a little problem you might be able to help me solve. You've been in potions longer than I have, you'd know."

I wanted to just touch her. Just scoop her up, take her back inside, and snog her. Maybe I'd slide my hands into her grey skirt and feel if her ass really was perfectly firm.

"You seem a little desperate now. It's pathetic, Rose. Do it yourself. I have better things to do than mediocre potion practice with a fifth year," I said, wishing I hadn't. After I said this, she backed away slightly, then looked away, letting her hair fall from behind her ears and cover the sides of her face, which were bright red. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight. In a choked voice she said,

"Alright. That's fine. You . . . you're an asshole. I can't believe I was actually . . . "

They all laughed again, not even trying to hide it anymore. I frowned at them, not knowing what to do. I could show up tomorrow. Show up and explain what was happening. But I couldn't explain in potions, Ares was in the class with me and would figure that something was up. I'd have to wait until the end of the day tomorrow. But I wanted her now. I wanted to reach out to her now and tell her that I didn't mean any of what I'd said, but that was pointless.

"Are you going to let her call you an asshole, Scorpius? Show her you don't take shit like that," Marcus said. I looked at him in disgust, but he just nodded at me, as if threatening me. I sighed, then faced her.

"Rose, maybe I wouldn't be such an asshole if you weren't such a bitch." I squinted at the word and looked away, through with the entire situation. It was just so fucking riciculous. I didn't want to say any of it, I wanted to make her mine. And now it was going to be even more difficult, if that was even possible. I rubbed my temples. Rose looked at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't look at her, I just couldn't. She didn't look like herself when she cried, she looked like pure sadness. That is the best way to describe it. It made my heart ache to see her sad. She wiped away a tear that had escaped and walked quickly back into the school. They all laughed and patted me on the back, but I just walked away as soon as I could.

I was done with their bullshit. I hated calling her a bitch, it didn't make me feel right. I'll call my friends bitches, the ones who are guys, but not women. It seemed so negative. Especially when it was someone who clearly wasn't a bitch at all.

Tomorrow night. I could explain myself tomorrow night. And maybe she'll actually let me study with her.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sick of that asshole. Why do you even try? I mean, I'm not a girl, but I'm almost 100 percent sure that calling a girl a bitch isn't attractive."

Rose sighed softly at James, who was pacing around the Gryffindor common room. He swore occasionally at the air, then turned to Rose again. His face was a frightening shade of red, as if it had been glossed in bright cherry red paint. He picked up his wand and shoved it in his pocket. "Enough of this," he said quietly. "I'm done with him. Scorpius doesn't get to treat my family that way. He's going to pay for what he's done this time. And maybe I'll throw at him a little something that I should have when he said what he did about your parents."

Rose stood up weakly, unsure of what to do. She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Don't. Don't fight him, James. I don't want you to be hurt, and I don't . . . I don't want anyone hurt."

James spat as he talked viciously. "You're going to fucking defend him? How could you, Rose? After all that he's done."

"He's a human. I just think I should ignore him from now on. That's all I need to do. Please don't fight him. Please."

There was an awful silence besides Lily shuffling around uncomfortably.

"You think I'm going to lose," James said coldly. "I'm not going to lose. You'll see."

`He grabbed his jacket, slid it on, and ran out. Rose tried to grab his arms, but he shook her off hastily and continued, most likely to the dining hall where Scorpius would be, unknowing of what was about to happen to him. Rose wasn't sure if he was going to lose or not, but she knew James couldn't win. The blond had shown mercy on her, but there was no way he would show it on James. He would use whatever it took to save his precious pride and honor. He had shown that these things were the most important things. Nothing would change. And maybe Scorpius deserved to completely lose those things. To feel pain. And suffering. To be at the mercy of someone else. To be out of control.

But he was a human. If he received a cut on the shoulder, he would be in pain. He would feel what Rose felt. What James felt. What Lily felt. Lily ran after James as soon as he left, which wasn't surprising. It was her brother after all. It just didn't make sense for either of them to be harmed this way. When it came down to it, that was Rose's opinion on the situation. But she couldn't stop it. She couldn't fight James, he wouldn't want to and would win without even hurting her. With a flick of his wand, she'd be on the ground. She grabbed her wand though anyway and ran downstairs, forgetting for a moment that time was wasting away while she sat in the red armchair and contemplated.

She heard a crashing sound as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall and saw Scorpius and James staring darkly at each other.

"Gladly. But let's keep it clean, shall we? Let's do it outside. It's more spacious. Wouldn't you agree?"

James nodded at Scorpius who smiled the scariest smile Rose had ever seen in her life. They went outside and were followed by groups of students who were excited for a good fight. Scorpius led the way, leaving his back to James bravely. It was more of a remark than anything. He was saying that he wasn't afraid of the slightly shorter brown headed boy, though that wasn't possible. He had to be at least a little afraid of what could happen, but he didn't show it.

It was damp outside, though the ground was pretty dry for once. A few clouds loomed over the school, blocking the sun but leaving light blue blotches of sky to be admired. Scorpius still wore that smile, but James seemed to pay no mind. The only think visible in his face was anger. Rose took out her wand and stood in front of James, looking out pleadingly to Scorpius, whose smile faltered at the sight of her. He pointed his wand at the ground and raised an eyebrow.

"Scorpius, please don't hurt James. You're better than this. You're so much better. Please."

His right eye twitched and he raised the wand again. "Rose, move out of the way. Please."

She walked to Scorpius's side and approached him cautiously. He kept the wand pointed at James, who drew his wand quickly, but said nothing with Rose blocking his shot.

"Scorpius, I'm begging you," she said softly as she curled her fingers around his bicep gently. His eyes softened at her touch, but only that. His hand was still extended out towards James, ready to fling out a spell if need be. He glanced down at Rose, who watched him with her large, watery green eyes. She moved to his side and rested her cheek on his bicep, then she stood on her tiptoes and kisses his shoulder, causing the hand with the wand to finally weaken and move down faintly.

James watched with gritted teeth. "You're a fucking monster. Rose deserves better than you. You're just a lowlife like your father was. That's right, Scorpius, I know about your mummy and daddy. You may have money and pure blood, but you'll never have anything that truly matters. Like bravery. Humbleness. Love. Honor. Intellect. And you don't get Rose. You don't get her. I'll make sure you never do. Because the day you get her, the day you decide you're going to put your hands on Rose, when you decide you're going to try to fuck her, and most likely leave her, I'll fucking kill you. And I'll make it as slow and as painful as possible. Pureblood filth." He spat on the ground at Scorpius, who didn't flinch. Instead, he smiled that same smile and his cold eyes flashed an odd shade of silver for a moment. Or perhaps it was just the reflection of a cloud.

He put down the wand. Everyone watching the fight stared at him with open mouths, including Rose, who was so grateful he hadn't hurt James. Scorpius watched James hungrily. He was watching James's eyes, that was obvious. But why he was doing it was not clear. Rose studied his eyes, trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

"James! James!"

Lily was screaming out to James now, who had suddenly grasped onto his stomach. Deep red seeped through his clothes and ran down his arm that was pressed to his torso as he trembled and collapsed in the grass. Scorpius watched the process with a blank expression, then straightened his tie casually. He nodded politely at the crowd and began to walk back inside.

Lily cried softly for somebody to get Pompfrey as quickly as possible. Many students were running back inside for her. Rose stared down at James whose eyes were no longer open.

"How dare you. You are a monster. I don't know what I ever saw in you," Rose said through gritted teeth. Scorpius stopped walking and looked down through squinted eyes. He turned to look at the tear filled eyes of the only person he truly felt he could die for.

"Rose-"

She watched him like he was insane. "You hurt James, my family. And you fought dirty."

"Look at me. Look at my eyes, Rose. I," he paused and thought about what he should say. Anything to get her in the palm of his hand again. "I love you, Rose. I was afraid. I was so afraid. For you. That somehow you'd get caught in the fight and he'd hurt you, or I'd hurt you." He let false tears gather in his eyes and looked down in mock shame. He walked over to her slowly. "Please, Rose. I had to do it. The images he put in my mind were worse than death. More painful than anything id ever felt in my life. The thought of never being able to touch you, to never be able to love you the way id want to made me forget my place and who he was to you." He said this smoothly as he stroked her cheek. She glared harshly at him and turned away.

"Get out of here, Scorpius. I really thought you could change. I can't believe this, after all I've done for you," Lily said bitterly. Rose stared at both of them curiously, wondering what was happening. Lily deciphered her look and said, "Scorpius came to me and asked if he could learn to be better, like you and I, like Albus, you know? He wanted to be good. And so I taught him how to be good, but clearly I did a terrible job, because you're a prick."

"Why did he want that? Why did he want to change?"

"For you, Rose. Come on, I thought that was obvious. But look at James. Well, he is gone now getting better. Hopefully. But he could have been killed and this arse doesn't care. He is just pleased that he can still have you without James in the way. And you really shouldn't have told James. You know how he gets. I'm going to have to tell my dad about this, you know. And he isn't going to be happy. Neither is my mum. She might have to kick an ass."

Rose rubbed her temples as Scorpius looked at her with loving eyes, but they seemed to be a bit off. "Rose," he said warmly, "I can fix this. Just trust me."

"Don't listen to him. He's sneaky. He is lying to you, Rose. He may want you, but he isn't this honest and he isn't this sweet," Lily said bitterly.

"Rose, please," he muttered. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Rosie, don't you dare listen to him! He is playing with you like a toy!"

"I shouldn't stay here. Believe Lily if you'd like. I'm sorry that I've let you down, Rose."

He turned and looked down, then started to leave.

Rose watched him curiously, wondering what to do. He had just done that to James and he could definitely be messing with her. He could be lying. But he seemed so honest and sincere this time. He walked quicker towards the castle door, sliding his hands in his pocket. Lily muttered to herself about him as he stepped up to the door.

"Scorpius! Wait!"

Scorpius smiled to himself as he froze, looking back at her slightly, faking sadness.

"Oh, you're such a good little actor aren't you!?"

"Enough! I'm sorry, Lily, but he needs to change. And if I don't change him, no one else will." She walked up to Scorpius, who was clearly no longer smiling. Except on the inside. He was definitely smiling on the inside. He extended his hand to Rose and looked at her tenderly with a very, very faint smile playing at the edges of his lips. She stared at his hand. It was a long, slender hand. It looked strong, but soft at the same time, and it was slightly pink, but not as much as the normal hand was. It was an inviting hand especially. She extended her small fingers and lifted her wrist hesitantly, reaching for this hand, this invitation to her destruction or happiness, and very gingerly she rested her little palm in his. He curled his fingers around hers harder than she thought he would, then he pulled her up to the door in a very testy manner.

He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. She stepped in and breathed in deeply, then felt tears pouring down her face as she wasn't sure if she had just made a good decision or a bad one. Scorpius looked her up and down, then said,

"Rose, stop this. You're a big girl, there is no need for tears. Enough. I know you aren't sure if you made the right choice or not. But look at me. Look at me. Now. You made the right choice. I would never hurt you, and I won't ever hurt your family. I promise that after today I am finished. But listen to me. If anyone threatens you, or I, or . . . or, uh . . . us, I will not take it lightly. I live up to my name in that area. Pride is important. I'm proud of you."

She sniffled. "F-for what?"

"For choosing me," he said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I will never let anyone hurt you or put you down, even when you do something very idiotic, and you will. Rose, understand that I never thought that I'd feel this way for you. And here we are. Feeling . . . things. I feel for you, there is something almost . . . inhuman about it. I want to protect you. To care for you. I would . . . Rose, I would die for you."

"I can't say the same thing. I'm so sorry."

He laughed lightly. "That's okay. It doesn't change how I feel about you, Rose. And finally, I have one more thing to tell you."

She buried her face into his chest and ran her nimble fingers down his back. She just desperately needed to be held. "Go ahead."

"Lily was . . . right. I lied. I'm not soft or sweet or whatever the fuck she said. You should have known that. I'm a prick. A lot of what was said out there was an act. I had to get you to come to me. I may be an asshole to other people. I am an asshole to other people, it isn't a may thing, it is already a thing. But I wouldn't ever treat you bad. You . . . you give me purpose, Rose. Tell me something, please, don't stay quiet."

Rose cleared her throat and swayed slightly with him, keeping her right cheek squished against his chest. "I broke my word. I'm giving you a third chance. I'm such an idiot."

Scorpius smiled and kissed her forehead. "Stop that. I would never have feelings for an idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

I flipped open my book and scanned the words, but this book was the last thing on my mind. All I could think of was him.

It had been stupid. I knew it. I heard what people said about me after the fight between James and Scorpius. If you could even call it a fight. It was more Scorpius using his mind to mutter spells to cut up James. James and Scorpius were the same age and I had really believed that James had a chance to win, but he didn't. I suppose he never really did.

I glared at the worn pages before me and shut the book coldly. I betrayed my family so that he could have the pride of his own. I felt so bad for letting James down. I asked Lily to talk to him for me and to try to keep him away from me for a little while, though I wasn't sure that was possible. James cared so much about the family, especially after everything Uncle Harry had to go through. And my mother and father. And everyone, really. I thought about Scorpius's father. He had been through a lot, but according to my father, he was a little coward. But my mother said he was a boy who simply made all the wrong choices.

It made me feel better to take my mothers side. I didn't know much about Scorpius's mother. I didn't even know her name. But if she married someone like Draco Malfoy, she must have been a lot like him to be able to stand him and the other Malfoy's. And she raised Scorpius, who is a huge ass, so there has to be some kind of connection there. Maybe she was cold to him and showed him very little affection. But that's looking into the situation too far. I'm sure he got absolutely everything he wanted and needed. He seems like the type to be a spoiled little baby. To cry and whine to his mummy when he wasn't allowed to buy his twelfth toy broom.

I laid my cheek on the book. He could change. There was no doubt in my mind that he had good in him, it was just buried deeply. Very deeply. But I had seen him help out Amber Jo-

It . . . It was an act. It had to be. He must have seen me and decided to put on a show. I buried my face in the palms of my hands and sighed to myself. I was going to regret this. I shouldn't have taken his hand, I shouldn't have let him pull me in and hold me the way he did. It felt good, but it wouldn't for long. There was no way. It was like scratching an itch. It feels amazing at first and you get the itch, but if you keep scratching at it, it stops feeling good and soon gets raw. Scratch for too long and the skin breaks, blood pools, and you have a disgusting wound that turns into a disgusting scar.

"Don't make me regret my decision. To extend my hand to you, to pull you in, to hold you," a voice said swiftly.

I looked up and saw Scorpius standing in front of me in a tight, dark green shirt and jeans. His hair was messy and he had a few bruises on his arms. He had a light bruise on his temple still from where he had been hit by a bludger. His head glistened faintly with sweat along with his arms and neck. I watched him curiously, measuring his words.

"Did you just read my mind? Don't do that. You know that pisses me off," I said quietly. He sat in front of me and looked at my work with a stupid smirk.

"Would you like some help?"

I glared at him. "I think I got it." I stood up and looked around. There wasn't anyone in the library. It was too late really for anyone. The librarian was sitting in her chair reading her little book. She had been reading for a couple hours now and was about halfway through the novel. I bit my lip and looked at the restricted section. I knew they kept Severus Snapes potions book on the shelf, and I could have really used it. I moved the little red rope kept there to block it off and snuck between the looming shelves. I looked at the last names and titles curiously. They truly had some amazing books.

"Rose."

I closed my eyes and breathed out. "Scorpius, I took your hand. I didn't say I'd always be around you. I'm busy right now. So if you don't mind I'll-"

"Oh but I do mind. Turn around, Rose," he said sharply. I contemplated my actions and finally turned around, but the moment he came into view he grabbed onto my shoulders and slammed me into the bookshelf, pinning me against the many thick book spines. I watched him with large eyes, but his eyes were somewhere else. They were looking into mine but certainly he was seeing something else.

"Get off me," I said through gritted teeth. He smiled at my attempts to wriggle out of his grip. I wanted to reach up and smack him as hard as possible, but that wasn't happening. "Say something, at least, Scorpius."

He grinned and laughed slightly. It was a cocky little laugh. He insolently pressed his warm torso to mine and warmly brushed his lips against the side of my neck. I looked around in a slight panic. I didn't know what to do. "Scorpius," I said firmly. "Stop."

I felt his lips part and he sucked at a spot directly above my shoulder. I felt dizzy as his hands lightly squeezed shoulders, then slid down to my wrists. I looked around to see if anyone could see us. I didn't want anyone to say anything about this. Wait, this couldn't happen. I couldn't-

I stopped thinking as his lips pressed to mine. He parted my lips with the tip of his tongue and for some reason I let him. He was good at kissing. Really good. I didn't know what to do, and I know he could tell because he laughed lightly at my pathetic attempts. But the laugh sounded different. It sounded warm. Like it could be coming from Albus or a male version of Lily or something like that.

"That's okay. Tell you what, Rose," he started as he pressed his lips to my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his lukewarm breath. "I'll do all the work this time. But next time, I'm going to ask you to do the same." He turned me around carefully and wrapped his arms around me gently, still kissing at my shoulders and neck. Then he said,

"Pick a book, Rose. One that you've read. I know you've read one of these."

I glanced back at him, but not very well as we were both facing the shelf and his body was pressed to mine. I gulped lightly as his fingers traced a few old book spines. I mimicked him until I saw one I'd read a couple years before. It was a dark blue book with a tattered cover. I began to pull it out, but his hand covered mine and he chuckled slightly as he rested his chin on my head. "Don't pull it out. Just tell me about this book, Rose."

I shivered faintly and rested my hand on the shelf. "It's called Margaret Gellets Guide to Light Magic to Dark Magic and-" I paused as his fingers brushed against my inner thigh. I looked up weakly and pursed my lips.

"Continue," he said as he traced the edge of my dark grey skirt. I cleared my throat. "It was written 200 years ago so it's a modern p-piece." I looked down at his fingers slightly, but as soon as I did, he lifted my chin up. "Focus," he whispered. I shifted nervously.

"It teaches you that a few wizards have light magic, magic that is so good that it can beat just about any. . ." His fingers traced the edge of my underwear. I blushed as my breath caught in my throat. I let out a little noise accidentally. I was just so nervous, I didn't want to do something weird or embarrassing or-

"It can beat any? Continue, please," he muttered into my hair as he traces the lace on the front of my underwear, pulling on the elastic at the top. I trembled at the idea of him truly touching me, I'd mess it up, and I wouldn't know what to do and I was just too awkward for any of this. He must have noticed my nervous because he tucked my hair behind my ear calmly and said, "tell me more. Please. Continue. And relax."

I licked my lips and started again.

"It can beat any dark magic. But it can't reverse death." Scorpius wrapped his left arm around my stomach and slid his fingers down. He rested them for a moment above my clit. I felt my face contort into a worried expression. I squirmed slightly, which caused him to smile for some reason. I didn't think this was a very funny situation. "A-and . . . Scorpius, I can't do th-this." He said nothing this time. I felt his arm tighten around me, though, as if he thought I was going to try to escape. I felt his two fingers slide down lower. I breathed quickly. "Rose, keep up. Tell me more about this book." I parted my lips as he slid a finger inside me. I rested the back of my head on his shoulder. "It was written by a light wizard h-herself. She wrote it after-" I gasped as he pushed another finger inside me carefully. I felt like I was going to pass out. It wasn't until I looked down that I realized my legs weren't holding me up as well as I thought. My knees were pushed out and collapsing, but Scorpius was holding me up with that arm that was curled tightly around me. He must have known this would happen.

"Th-then, um I don't remember wh- oh, she was a l-light wizard who def-" I tried to focus, but all I felt was his fingers moving in and out of me smoothly, stretching me out slightly. I looked down worryingly.

"Look up, love. Tell me more."

I made a soft noise in my throat as he carefully massaged my clit with the side of his thumb. I pushed my hips against his hand, then let my eyes flutter shut. I didn't want to want him, but I did. It was actually beginning to feel good. Really good. I grasped onto the bookshelf and licked my lips. "She was a light wizard who d-defeated-"

He sucked on my neck again, catching me off guard. I focused mainly on his hand working me over, causing my back to arch slightly every so often. Every time I did this or moved my hips up against his hand for more, he would draw back and slow down, making a soft whimper escape my parted lips. I slid down a hand and put it over his, making him go faster and slower, harder and softer.

"Why don't you finish, Rose?"

I breathed shakily. "She defeated a dark wizard at a-age n-nineteen."

He smirked and thrust his fingers into me quicker. I gritted my teeth and involuntarily pushed against his hand desperately. "Now. I want you to really finish for me, Rose," he whispered. I let out a moan at his words. And his fingers. And his . . . his everything. I did as he told me. I dug my nails into the bookshelf as he raised his hand to my lips, covering my mouth so that my moan was stifled.

He took out his fingers which glistened in the candlelit library. I blushed at them and looked at him longingly. I didn't know what to do, but I...I was so embarrassed at this moment. He grabbed onto my neck gently and smiled smoothly. I could feel the two fingers that he had had inside me. They were damp now. And warm. I looked at his eyes sleepily and let out a muffled yawn as he leaned in and kissed me a few times.

"Come on, love. I'll take you to your room," he said. He took my hand and we left the library.


	16. Chapter 16

** Hey so read and review! Sorry if this story isn't living up to your expectations, but I guess it is really your fault, reader, for blindly looking into the future of this story.**

** Scorpius's POV:**

It was quiet in my room. Rene' was studying for a Charms test and Albus was asleep. I watched him thoughtfully, taking note that he looked nothing like Rose. Besides the colour of his hair, but definitely not in the face. Or the body, but that went without saying. I was so relieved to find him asleep after what happened with James. I wasn't in the mood for a fight or argument after my evening with Rose. I didn't want Albus to hate me, I really didn't. Normally I wouldn't give a fuck but I had to spend time with him. And he was related to Rose.

I looked down at my black trunk next to my bed and lifted the heavy lid. I looked down at a few bottles of felix felicis that I had been selling for a little extra money. You can never have enough money, and my parents had been getting a little stingy about it lately. I looked at the bright, golden liquid as it swirled around inside the thin glass container. I picked it up and examined it in the candlelight. I kept some fake and some real. I sold the fake ones and kept the real ones around for myself. Not that they ever knew it was fake. They were always convinced that they were having a good day once they drank the fake potion. I closed the trunk and stood again, ignoring Rene's eyes following me as I did so.

I opened Albus's trunk quietly.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced at Rene'. "Just a little something. Wouldn't hurt my chances with Rose."

I put the bottle in his trunk and closed it quietly. It was the least I could do. And I could take some as well, just a little; enough so that I wouldn't have any of the Potters or Weasleys acosting me in the halls with their wands in their hands. I glanced at Albus and grabbed a bottle for myself. I drank a little bit and pushed the cork back in the mouth. I did this just in case he decided he wanted revenge and tried to kill me in my sleep.

Not that he would do that. He was a Potter. I sat on my bed and rubbed my temples sleepily. I thought about Rose. How could I not? Shit. I mean, she . . .

I would . . . I would do anything for her. And to her. I mean, if she would let me, I would do some . . . some really fucked up sh-

"What do you even feel for her? I mean that sounds kind of weird, but you have no soul. You're neutral. A walking body. Thats why we're friends. I know you aren't going to think too much about anything stupid I say. And I honestly thought you might be gay. Or asexual. Or something."

I looked up at Rene'. "I feel want. And lust. And I care about her. I want her to be happy, but only if she is happy with me. I could really care less about her if she denied me. But thats a fucking riot. She is so desperate for someone to love her and touch her she would give everything she had for a sliver of what I could give her." I smiled. "That might be my favorite trait."

Rene' squinted at me for a moment. "You are really fucked up, Scorpius. You don't have to be this way. You may be a Malfoy, and I like your family, I do. They're cool to be around. Especially your mum. I wish she was my mum. Except she's also a milf so I-"

"Don't," I said with a sick look on my face. "Thats my mother for fucksake."

"I'm just saying that you might have missed an essential . . . morality lesson."

I scoffed and undressed quickly. I grabbed a shirt and some pants, then slipped them both on.

"I'm serious, Scorpius. You don't feel sympathy or empathy. You don't feel for anyone else. You only feel for yourself. Or maybe you're just extremely selective about who you feel for. But still, we're all humans. We all bleed if we are cut. We all feel a sting with a knife enters our flesh. I don't mean to be deep or anything like that, I'm just saying."

I laughed. "I feel for others. What kind of monster would I be if I only felt for . . . for . . . oh, shit. Shit. I . . . you . . . " I sat on the bed and looked down. "You're right."

"Do you really feel for Rose? Would you feel bad for her if she lost Lily? Would you be able to understand her sadness? Lets say that she was with you, too. You had been dating for six months, so she is most likely going to stay with you through the death. Do you help her cope and learn to understand her sadness or let it pass knowing that she will cling to you either way?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it after I realized I had nothing to say. I glanced at the window and leaned back against my pillow. He smirked at me. "Better question: Would you die for her?"

I looked up at him and grinned as I turned off the light. "Trick question. Either way I'm fucked. With her dead I wouldn't know what to do with my life. It wouldn't even be worth living. But if I die, at least she gets to live. And she'd see me as a hero. Maybe she'd always admire me after that. Yeah, I'd be burning in the pits of hell, sitting on my fiery thrown, but somewhere above me, she'd be alive. Thanks to me. Thinking of me. Because I would be the reason that she was still there, you know? So I think the latter. I would die for her."

I put my hands on the back of my neck and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't think you can be good, honestly."

I smirked. "Yeah. I could be good for her, though. And it would be real. It wouldn't be an act."

"Do you remember when you hated her?"

"She basically insulted my family with her tone and body language. I stopped hating her once I thought about how good she looked. And she isn't an idiot. She likes to read and I like to read. She is sort of complicated. One minute she wants me, one minute she doesn't. But I think that may change starting tomorrow. I can be good. I'll do it for her. I have a soul. It is just hidden somewhere."

He yawned quietly. "Yeah okay, I'll believe it when I see it, fuckass."

"Fuck you, Rene', I'm going to kill you if you start that up again. Don't call me a fuckass."

"Scorpius, Marcus can say that to me. Ares can say that to me. But you can't threaten to kill me because honestly I'm afraid you'll do it one day. I sometimes put up a protection spell when you drink or get really pissed."

"Jesus, Rene'. Just fucking go to sleep already," I said through a smile. "Hey, but I don't think I'm going to kill you tonight. Lets plan on Wednesday night. Are you busy Wednesday?"

"Fuck you, Scorpius. I'm going to sleep."


	17. Chapter 17

"You need to cut it finely, don't smash it and don't try to get it smooth," Scorpius said as he cut up a small amount of gurdyroot. They were making potion that made blood change types. Rose watched Scorpius curiously as he added the next ingredient to the murky, maroon potion, causing it to turn completely black. She looked at the book, then back at the cauldron.

"Is it supposed to look like that, Scorpius?"

He stared at her for a moment, squinted, and shut the book. "Yes."

She breathed in deeply and looked at the clock. They had finished early along with a few other students. Ms. Parkinson walked around the classroom with a smug look on her face as she pointed out many brown potions.

"I can't stand that woman," Rose said quietly. He looked at her, then at Ms. Parkinson.

"I've known her for a while. A family friend of mine. Sweet woman," he said with a sarcastic smile. Rose pushed on his bicep and said,

"That isn't funny. She is so hard on me. I do everything I'm supposed to do and she treats me like an idiot."

"Oh so now you're not an idiot?"

"So you're not a Malfoy?"

He leaned into her face. "Only if you want me to be."

"You're still wearing that ring. Have you ever thought of, oh I don't know, taking it off?"

"No," he said firmly. "This is my families ring. I'm not taking it off."

She smirked. "Is it a horcrux or something?"

He squinted and covered the ring slightly. "No. How ridiculous. It is just . . . just a ring. My families ring, like I said."

She looked down at her book, leaned back, and yawned. There was silence for a little while.

"So are we going out or-"

"What?"

"Well, you, uh," she said, blushing.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I what? What are you talking about?"

"The other night. You know."

"What?"

"In the library?"

"Hm? I don't understand what you're saying."

"You . . . you . . . and then I . . . and then you took me back to my room."

He smirked. "Come on, Rose, I'm just fucking with you. I know what you're talking about. And I care about you. Lets just leave it at that and not put any labels on it. If that's alright with you, love."

She wrinkled up her nose and scooted closer to him. "Why do you get to call me 'love'? If I called you that, you'd hate me."

"Double standards, _love._ I can do things that you can't do."

She sighed and rested her chin on her hands. "Whatever."

"Don't get an attitude."

"I didn't. You're just quick to assume I'm getting one because you're insecure, clearly."

He looked at her with big eyes. "You're right. I'm insecure. If only my mummy and daddy would have actually spent time with me and gave me the love I so clearly needed in my childhood, I would know how to be happy now. I'm just fucking with you again. I'm just as insecure as the next person."

"Scorpius, why can't you just be nice. I bet you couldn't be nice for even a day. And not just to me, because I've seen you sort of do it for me, but I can't imagine you ever being nice to anyone else. And proper. And classy."

He grinned and extended his right hand. "Care to make a bet?" Rose looked at his hand and thought about how amazing his fingers felt. She forgot what was going on for a second, but remembered a few seconds later.

"I suppose. But if I win, you have to apologize to James. A real apology."

He shrugged. "Alright. And if I win, you let me have thirty minutes with you to do whatever I please. Deal?"

She glared at him slightly, curious as to what he would do if he won, but she thought she had a pretty good idea. She shook his hand hesitantly and said, "Starting now."

He smiled at her as the clock struck three. They both stood up and gathered their things.

"Let me take that for you, Rose," he said as he carried all of her heavy books for her. She smirked and crossed her arms. "Thank you, Scorpius, but I've got it," she muttered as she stuffed the books into her bag. He nodded and held the door open for her.

"After you, Rose."

She walked out of the classroom and saw Marcus waiting in the hall for Scorpius. He whistled at Rose even though she was still dressed in robes.

"Marcus, I'd really appreciate it if you would stop treating her like that. I don't want to hear another whistle. It's disrespectful."

Marcus stared at Scorpius, then burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. Even you just want to fuck her." Rose stopped walking and turned around.

"Marcus, stop. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Rose is much more than that. I'm sorry that you can't see what I see when you look at her. If you say something rude about her or to her one more time, we're going to have a problem. Okay?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah. So have you or haven't you fucked her yet? I'm going to say you haven't because you're still talking to h-"

Marcus was laying on the floor in one second with his face smashed against the smooth stone.

"How dare you, you stupid sonofa-"

"Scorpius . . . "

He looked down at Rose who was crossing her arms. He stepped away from Marcus slowly, still glaring at him. "It's alright, Rose. He deserves it. I would never just leave you after we had sex. You're more than that."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, I guess. I have to go study. And you have to go to practice. I'll be watching you, though," she said with a smile playing at her lips. "Bye, Scorpius."

He leaned into her lips and kissed the corner of them lightly and politely. "Goodbye. Have fun with your studying."

He left her to work on her books and papers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and review! I suppose this is a sort of different chapter. I don't know.**

**Eventually Scorpius's POV:**

_"Happy birthday! You're getting so big. It seems like I was just holding you on the day you were born and you were crying and already trying to leave my arms. You looked just like your father did when he was little. You still look so much like him, but a lot of your looks come from your mother, I hate to admit."_

_ Astoria glared at Narcissa as Draco cut into the chocolate cake they had gotten for Scorpius's sixth birthday. The boy was smiling at his grandmother who made the words "happy birthday" appear in the air with her wand. He stood up and sat in her lap. He loved his grandmother so much. She was always so kind to him, even when he was in trouble. And she seemed to understand him more than anyone else. And she was always warm and willing to hold him. Not that his mother wasn't, but his mother was also the one who helped punish him. His grandmother never did that._

_ "Scorpius, darling, what do you say to everyone?" Astoria said with a smile on her lips. The boy grabbed a fork and dug it into his large piece of cake. It was a good party, he thought. He had gotten nearly everything he had wanted. It wasn't really bad that he hadn't gotten everything he'd wanted. He knew he'd have fun with what he did have either way. And the cake was delicious. His mother knew how much he liked sweets and he had never gotten a chocolate cake before. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted._

_ "Thank you," he said politely. Lucius leaned back and smiled faintly at how well his grandson would turn out to be. "Thanks for the books, grandfather. I really like them. I think I like reading." Lucius smiled and said, "I knew you would."_

_ "Thanks for letting me come over, Scorpius's mum. I've had a really good time. My mummy wants me home now though. She says to use the floo, but I'm not really good at it," Rene' said with cake in his teeth. Astoria stood and took the hand of the dark haired boy. "I'll help you, Rene'. Follow me." Together they left the room. Draco looked down at Scorpius with a smile tugging on the corners of his lips._

_ "Come along. I have something for you," Draco said, walking up the stairs and grinning when his son followed quickly behind him. They went into Draco's bedroom. "Sit down, Scorpius. On the bed is fine." Scorpius did as he was told. He liked his parents bedroom. The bed was huge and fluffy with silky silver covers and flowing green curtains that he swung on sometimes when his parents were busy. The windows were big and fun to look out of because you could look out and see forever when it wasn't too foggy outside. He came in here when the rain outside was very loud and frightening. He would squeeze into the bed between his parents and pull up the blanket all the way, then his mother would hold him and he'd fall asleep. Sometimes he would do it just because he felt alone in his large bedroom._

_ "Hold out your hand, son." The boy stared up at his father and held out his hand. He was expecting a toy or something along those lines. Maybe a chocolate filled with liquor. He wasn't expecting a gold ring with an "M" marking where a jewel would typically be. He curled up his little nose. "Father, what is this for?"_

_ Draco chuckled and said, "For you. You put it on your finger, and I know it looks large put it is charmed to fit your finger regardless of how small or large your fingers are. It is our families ring. It represents pride, honor, and blood. And I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with anyone who doesn't have pure blood like ours, but it is very impressive to have made it this far without mixing it with the blood of some muggle or muggleborn. That isn't very common today. I wore this ring for a little while, but I had to take it off once I . . . I had to take it off when I . . . when I did . . . uh, when I had to go through my training. They wouldn't allow it. I wanted to give it to you, Scorpius. Because I . . . I love you and I want you to be proud of your family and yourself."_

_ The boy smiled at his father and stood up on the bed. He wrapped his small arms around his fathers neck. "I love you, too. Thank you for the ring. It's really shiny. Do I put it on? I guess I do. Which finger does it go on?"_

_ "Oh, that doesn't matter. Any finger you want. Perhaps the middle one."_

_ Scorpius looked down at the ring and held it up to the light. It was a really pretty ring. Behind the "M" were scattered emeralds which shone in a darker kind of way. He wanted to be like his father. He looked up to him like most sons look up to their fathers. With this ring, he could do that. He could make his father proud. He pinched the ring between his thumb and index finger, then carefully slid it onto the middle finger of his left hand. It immediately tightened, pressing its coolness into his delicate flesh. He looked up at his father who helped him off of the bed. "I'm so proud of you, Scorpius. Come on, lets go back downstairs and you can have another piece of cake if you want."_

_ Scorpius smiled faintly and walked with his father back down to where is grandparents and mother were waiting with shining, patient faces. _

I yawned as the Ancient Runes lecture trailed along its uninteresting path. I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and twisted my ring around my finger. I always hated having this class as the first class of the day. I liked Ancient Runes, I just didn't like being in here this early. It wasn't an easy class and it was even more difficult when I was still half asleep. I tapped on my ring and traced the "M". It looked pretty good. The ring held together well. An emerald never fell out and the metal never smudged. It was pretty impressive.

I thought about Rose's bet. I had been pretty nice since yesterday, but I still had the entire schoolday to go, which didn't sound like a lot, but trust me, it feels like three days being stuck in some of these classes. I yawned again and scribbled down a few notes that I thought might be needed for any future homework, but this entire class was useless today. But I couldn't say that. I was being nice today. And I was going to win the bet. I was going to get those thirty minutes. But I actually wasn't sure what I was going to do with them. I'm not even kidding.

I thought about it, too. I thought maybe I'd ask her to give me a blowjob or something, but I really didn't think so. I mean, I wanted her to want to do something like that, not be forced to. That would be pretty shitty. So that was out of the question. I wasn't going to deal with that. I didn't want to hurt her, believe it or not. I'm sure I do, but that isn't the point. The point is I don't want to make her feel like she is completely worthless, because she isn't. You know? And I think I might have done that to her by touching her in the library.

Which is fucking ridiculous. Everyone likes pleasure, everyones likes to be touched by the right person in the right way, and she is the one who took my hand, so clearly she saw something in me that I'm not even sure I can see myself. She shouldn't feel worthless or stupid for wanting to feel good. That doesn't seem right, does it? Nobody should feel bad for feeling lust, because everyone feels it. Rose feels it. I feel it. Which has been established already. I just didn't want to deal with making her feel bad or upset again. She already has a flawed personality, it wouldn't be right for me to fuck it up anymore. She is just so . . . unintelligent. Hear me out. She is book smart for sure. She is a very smart girl who will go far in life with her book smarts. But when it comes to street smarts, she is completely daft.

I don't understand, either. Her mother is supposedly very intelligent. In every way. So she shouldn't be like that. But she was, and it wasn't changing. She didn't learn from her mistakes like the normal person does, clearly. And she seemed entirely too brave in certain situations, and then too weak in others. She was such a confusing person. Thinking about her gave me a headache. I like her though. I really do. I mean, I feel something. I just don't know what it is. It isn't lust. Well, it is. But there is something else there. There is a part of me that wants to make her happy and treat her well and just hold her. Then there is another part that wants to push her below me, metaphorically. The part that wants her to let me be the dominate one, to show her that I am above her, and not just hold her, but fuck her. I would use a different word, but no word fits the feeling better than fuck. Because it isn't that "making love" bullshit that women talk about. It isn't this powerful, dominating sex. It is a fuck. I wouldn't care about her, I wouldn't care about what she thought about me, which is what happens in the kind of sex that is dominating. You're trying to dominate. Fucking isn't trying for anything but to please yourself. And thats all part of me wanted. But I was pushing it away. Or I was trying, at least.

We're not animals, we don't fuck whenever we want. We're human beings. I'm human. And if I . . .

No, but I didn't feel like everyone did. I wasn't sure that I would, in fact, bleed if someone cut me open. Dark smoke would flood out of my thin veins and down into hell I would descend. That only seems right. Or maybe I wouldn't die. Maybe I would just go into a different form. I would go back down to my throne, judge the bad from the worse to the worst, surrounded by my high rising flames as the king of hell Hades himself. I'm pretty sure I'm not a human. I can't be. I only want and I don't feel sympathy and empathy like I should. I can see it. I know I'm not feeling it, and yet I can't force myself to feel it.

I scratched an itch on my arm. I could definitely feel it. It felt good, of course, because the itch was gone. I had scratched it. But I kept scratching. And I used the "M" ring to scratch at the "itch" on my arm, which was turning bright red. I dug the emeralds into my flesh. I was happy that nobody was watching me. I was being silent, anyways, and I sat in the back of the class. My flesh was rising up where I had been scratching and slicing, and something was feeling, there was some sort of pain or feeling or touch or pleasure or something on my arm, but it wasn't hurting. I wasn't triggering an alarm. I finally peeled into the skin with a rough dig into my vein. I looked down shakily at my arm and saw a little pool of blood form.

Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me? I breathed in quickly and wiped the blood off with my hands. It still pumped out slowly. I grimaced slightly and looked at my stained hand, then at my wrist, then at my hand again and I pushed my chair back loudly.

Everyone stared at me. I could feel blood trickling down to my palm as I stood up and gathered my things. The professor watched me with worried eyes, but that isn't her fucking business anyway. I pulled down my sleeves frantically, but many of them could see the dark red stains regardless.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright? What are you doing?"

I didn't answer him as I pushed open the door to the classroom and walked quickly down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Scorpius looked around the large, calm room. He was the only one in the hospital wing besides someone behind a curtain in the corner who was completely silent. He sat on one of the beds and rubbed his temples quickly, wondering where the hell that so called nurse was. He didn't like doing this. Asking for help. But he wasn't sure what else to do or who to go to. He would be sure to send a message to his parents when he was out of here. At least Pompfrey could give him a potion that would make him calm or fall asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

"Hello! Oh! Scorpius? How are you? Is this about your accident? The broom one? Maybe you weren't as well as I thought but I'm sure I-"

"Enough. That isn't it. I just, uh, I was wondering if you had something that could make me relax," he said as he drummed his pale fingers on his knee anxiously.

"Well, I can't just give it to you for nothing. What is the matter? You look a little pale and clammy. Are you sick?"

He gritted his teeth at the useless questions. "I don't fucking know."

"Language, Scorpius! I won't have you saying things like that in here. How inappropriate."

"Please," he said, his voice relaxing. "Please just give me something. I'm freaking out. I'm fucked up." He curled his hands into fists as his body convulsed lightly at the slightest look of his bleeding arm or the stain on his hand or shirt.

Pompfrey's wrinkled lips made an 'o' when she noticed the stains and the cut. She moved her short wand over it and the bleeding stopped. She shuffled over to the counter and picked up white gauze. "Oh dear," she said as she wrapped up his arm. "You're a mess. Come on, I have a sink over there. Wash your hands." He did as he was told. He scrubbed very hard and quick, causing his hands to become dark pink and numb.

_So I'm human. I must be. I bled so I . . . and I'm freaking out about this. That's something most people do. So I'm fine. I'm normal. I just need to stay calm, _he thought.

"What did you do, Scorpius? I need it for the records."

He thought quickly. "Uh, I was in Ancient Runes and I scratched my arm and my ring accidently cut into my skin. And I guess the blood made me sick," he lied.

She nodded and picked up her quill, dipping it in bright red ink and writing down words in a notebook. He watched her, his anger growing.

"Why the hell aren't you helping me?"

She looked up. "You're having a panic attack. It won't last long. Just stay here until its over. I'll check on you soon. I'll be in my office next door, so if you need anything, the door is right over there. Lay down, drink some water, eat some chocolate. Whatever you feel will make you better. And I'll send an owl to your parents and let them know what's going on. Okay?"

He watched her walk quickly into her little office and shut the door softly, as to not disturb him or the other person in the room. He squinted and said, "fucking useless. Though I'm not surprised."

He leaned back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He tried to stay still, but ended up standing and taking off the stained red and white shirt, which was damp with sweat. He tossed it on the little table beside his bed and pulled down his white undershirt. It was so hot. He opened the large window and looked out at the still lake. Students were walking in and out of the school, but none of them were students that Scorpius knew. He sat down on the bed again and looked around for something to distract himself with, and he eventually settled on his wand.

It was a good wand. It was dark brown and straight with a dragon core. It was made of sycamore. 12 inches exactly. It had engravings around the handle that looked soft, like someone had engraved petals into the wood, and the bottom was rounded, smooth, and perfectly polished. He twirled it between his fingers, then pointed at random things around the room, muttering spells and charms. It calmed him to do so.

"I can't believe it. The almighty Scorpius Malfoy is struggling."

The blond turned to the curtain section of the room and sat up. The person pushed the curtains out of the way and sat up. Scorpius stared at James, wondering how he didn't know that that was him.

"Piss off," Scorpius said.

James smirked and swung his legs out of the bed. "Or what? Are you going to fight me, Scorpius? And good work getting Rose on your side. She was always so naiive, and you seem to prey on that. Asshat."

He glared at James and remembered that he was going to be nice today. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not preying on her. I really . . . I really like her. I don't know why you can't acc-"

"Scorpius Malfoy, you said your ring cut you?"

It was Pompfrey again. She was sitting on Scorpius's bed, taking his hand. He stared at her with cool eyes. "Yes. It was."

She nodded. "I'm going to need you to take it off for me. I need to run some tests on it, make sure it wasn't charmed or anything along those lines. Cursed. Poisoned. You know the measures we take."

Scorpius pulled his hand away instinctively. "No. I can assure you that it isn't."

"It will be alright. I'll give the ring back in an hour or so. Just let me see it," she said in an impatient voice as she reached for his hand again. Without thinking about it, he reached up and pushed her frail body onto the floor. He stared at his hand, then at Pompfrey, then at his hand again. The hand raised, like it was being controlled, then came down on the old lady, though not hard like he had expected. It grabbed her thin shoulder and pulled her back up. Then, it began curling around her neck. He stared at the hand weakly.

"Oh, shit. Holy fuck. James! James, get the fuck over here! Get your ass up and help me!"

James grabbed his wand. "Help you? So you can kill her? Let go of her, Scorpius. Or else."

Scorpius laughed in a nervous sort of way. A cold sort of way. "Holy fucking shit you are really as daft as I thought. I can't let her go."

"I'm not kidding around. Move your hands now."

"Can't you fucking see that I can't!?"

"NOW!"

Bitter tears welled up in Scorpius's cool eyes. "I ALREADY SAID I FUCKING CAN'T! SO DO IT, GODAMMIT!"

In one flash, Scorpius was writhing in pain on the bed and Pompfrey was collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

The blond grasped his sides desperately, trying to hide the desperate sounds escaping his throat, wishing James would have just stupefied him instead of yelling crucio. And he meant it, Scorpius could feel it. He meant every bit of pain he inflicted. It was almost enough to make him pass out, and he would have if he could have. "S-stop. Stop," he managed through gasps. James lowered his wand and helped Pompfrey up. She looked at both of them, made a small noise, then went to her office like this sort of thing happened all the time.

Scorpius collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I realize something was wrong, asshole. I'm not sure what, but it was clear. Sorry for torturing you. Well, I'm not sorry. You're a piece of shit. But like I said, I don't think you were trying to hurt her. Even though you'd hurt me in an instant. Fucking asshat."

"James? Scorpius?"

Rose. She stared at them both from the doorway. Scorpius melted at the sight of her, wondering how anyone could be so beautiful. He stood up, stumbling from the effects of the cruciatus curse. James watched with wide eyes.

"Sc-"

Before she could finish saying his name, his mouth was covering hers and his arms were wrapping around her small body.

**Scorpius's POV:**

I didn't feel exactly right kissing her in front of James, but I didn't feel wrong. I traced her spine delicately, stopping at the nape of her neck. She felt so good. In every single way.

James said, "Rose. I can't deal with this anymore. I can't keep fighting. I can't get hurt anymore and I don't want you to get hurt. So you see something in him? Really?"

She stared at me, then nodded. I could tell it was hesitant. James looked down and said,

"Scorpius, if you hurt her, I will kill you. That's all I have to say. I'm going to go collect my work from my classes so I'll leave you both alone. Be careful with her." He left. I breathed out in relief, then glanced down at her. She looked slightly annoyed and shocked.

"Scorpius, what is happening?"

I just shook my head. I wasn't even sure. I just knew that I wanted to hold this wonderful girl and make her mine. And I wanted to see my parents. And my grandparents. And Rene'. God, I wanted to see them all. I sat on the bed and held my face. I needed to think.

"I think you may have won, you know, Scorpius. The bet?"

I looked up. "Hm? Oh. I mean, it doesn't matter. Lets forget it. It was a stupid bet, anyway."

She looked at me suspiciously, then stood. "What is wrong? You seem off, Scorpius. You seem a little too . . . happy. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She looked me up and down, then stopped on my left hand. I followed her eyes and stared down as well. "My ring. She took my ring. I guess I didn't notice."

Rose cleared her throat, then looked surprised. I watched her curiously. "What is it, Rose?"

"Oh, nothing. Its nothing. Hey Scorpius? How do you feel about Ms. Parkinson?"

I thought. "Well, now that I think about it. She is terrible. I don't know why I couldn't see it before, but I'm going to have to go with I would rather be taught by the notorious Umbridge than her. Okay, that's pushing it. But you get my point."

She nodded and said, "One more question. What would you do to me if you got to spend one night with me?" I could tell it made her a little uncomfortable to ask this, so I didn't understand why she was even asking.

"I think I'd f-" I stopped. Wait a second. "No, I think I'd make love to you."

She searched my eyes after this. I looked around curiously, wondering what she was doing. I stood up and pushed my hair out of my face. "Would you like to leave for a while? You aren't busy, are you, Rose?"

She smiled. "No. No, I'm not. I'd love to go with you."

I raised an eyebrow and stood. I grabbed my wand. I can't go anywhere without it. Then we left. Though I'd have to come back for the ring later.


End file.
